Full Circle
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward dejó a Bella en Luna Nueva para mantenerla a salvo. Pero no todos los monstruos son inmortales y el destino, de una manera u otra, siempre se cumple, no importa que tan duro luches para impedirlo. AU después de Luna Nueva.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Link de la historia original**_**: www . **__**fanfiction s / 7731747 /1 /Full -Circle**_

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 1**

"_La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por aquellos momentos que te dejan sin aliento."_ —Maya Angelou.

**12 de Marzo de 2007.**

**POV Bella.**

Desperté gracias a los lastimeros llantos que provenían de la cuna en la esquina de mi abarrotada habitación. Mi pequeña hija, de dos meses de edad, se encontraba despierta y estaba determinada a hacérmelo saber. Me quité la sábana de encima y corrí hacia la cuna, pues no quería que Lizzie despertara a Charlie o a Sue, que estaban en la habitación contigua.

—Calma, mi pequeña —canté suavemente—. Mamá está aquí. —Le di el chupón, que se le había caído mientras dormía, y la levanté cuidadosamente, dándome cuenta del porqué de su insistente llanto—. Vamos a cambiarte el pañal, ¿sí?

La acurruqué contra mí con una mano mientras agarraba un pañal limpio, las toallitas húmedas y el pequeño cambiador* de una repisa, además de un nuevo mameluco de mi armario. Después de preparar todo en la cama, acomodé a Lizzie en el cambiador y comencé a limpiarla; ella había dejado de llorar cuando le di el chupón, así que en la habitación solamente se escuchaba el ruido que hacía la cinta de su pañal y mis arrullos.

Una vez que Lizzie estuvo limpia y vestida, tiré el pañal sucio en el basurero que estaba al lado de mi cama y limpié mis manos con gel antibacterial antes de cargarla de nuevo.

—Vayamos a la cocina para que mamá te prepare una mamila, ¿sí, cariño?

Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente —no podía tropezar con mis propios pies ahora que cargaba a un bebé por todas partes— y senté a Lizzie en su sillita en la cocina. Una vez que estuvo segura, tomé la fórmula del refrigerador y una mamila de la alacena, cuando la mamila estuvo llena, la metí en una cacerola con agua y comencé a calentarla mientras me preparaba un café.

Después de que Lizzie naciera traté de amamantarla, pero después del primer mes, me di cuenta de que no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como me dijeron que lo haría. Tenía problemas para lograr que Lizzie encontrara la posición adecuada para alimentarse y eso nos causaba a ambas demasiado estrés. Fue entonces que Charlie sugirió probar con la fórmula, para que él o Sue pudieran alimentarla cuando yo necesitara un descanso o no estuviera con ella. Estaba tan agradecida con su sugerencia que, en diversas ocasiones, le había tomado la palabra y él alimentaba a Lizzie mientras yo continuaba durmiendo. Ahora podía relajarme mientras la alimentaba —cosa que antes no podía hacer— y ambas nos encontrábamos más felices que cuando yo intentaba amamantarla.

Cuando la mamila estuvo lista, probé la temperatura en mi muñeca y después cargué a mi bebé para alimentarla. Así es como nos encontró Charlie veinte minutos después, cuando entró en la cocina vistiendo unos jeans, una camisa de franela y calcetines.

—Buenos días, Bells —dijo mientras me palmeaba el hombro—. Y buenos días para ti también, bebé. —Se inclinó un poco y besó a Lizzie en el tope de su cabeza mientras ella comía—. ¿Durmió bien?

Le sonreí mientras asentía.

—Sí, solo se despertó alrededor de las dos por una mamila.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Charlie—. Cada cuatro horas. No es tan malo. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Mi estómago rugió fuertemente y él rio.

—Supongo que eso es un sí.

—Sí, por favor —dije riendo suavemente para no incomodar a la bebé, que ya casi se terminaba su mamila.

—¿Tostadas y huevos están bien? —preguntó con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador.

—Claro. —Viendo el reloj, que marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, pregunté—: ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Charlie se volteó hacia mí con sus brazos llenos de mantequilla, huevos y un cartón de leche.

—¿Aún planeas salir por la tarde?

Asentí suavemente. Días antes, le había preguntado si podía cuidar a Lizzie hoy por unas cuantas horas porque había algo que tenía que hacer y sabía que Sue estaría ocupada ayudando en la escuela de la reservación. Parecía que Charlie quería preguntarme acerca de mis planes, sin embargo, no preguntó nada acerca de ellos y aceptó sin problema. Ser el jefe de policía tenía sus ventajas, una de ellas era la posibilidad de tomarse algunas horas libres cuando era necesario.

—Pensé que podría ir a la estación algunas horas antes de cuidar a Elizabeth. ¿A qué hora me necesitas?

—Gracias, papá —dije sonriendo suavemente—. Solo estaré fuera por algunas horas. Cuando tú puedas está bien.

Charlie asintió y se volteó para preparar el desayuno mientras yo le sacaba los gases a una somnolienta Lizzie. Luego de que eructó, bostezó y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

—Iré arriba para acostarla, enseguida bajo —le dije a Charlie mientras salía de la cocina.

Comimos en silencio, escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Lizzie a través del monitor. Nunca habíamos sido personas muy habladoras, ya que preferíamos comer en lugar de hablar desde que puedo recordarlo (exactamente desde que me mudé a Forks hace dos años). A pesar de todo, nuestros silencios nunca eran incómodos, simplemente ambos éramos muy reservados. Por eso, me sorprendí mucho cuando Charlie habló y casi termino tirando el vaso de leche que estaba sosteniendo.

—Así que… ¿A dónde irás hoy? —preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

¿Cómo decirle que iba a ir a uno de los lugares más importantes en el mundo para mí? ¿Cómo explicarle el _porqué _de su importancia?

—Yo, eh… —dudé tratando de encontrar las palabras para responderle—. Solo visitaré un lugar al que fui con un amigo al que no he ido en mucho tiempo. —_Un año, para ser exactos, _pensé, pero Charlie no necesitaba saber eso.

Él me miró con sospecha, y cuando vio que no le iba a decir más, se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, estaré aquí para el almuerzo.

Le sonreí, agradeciéndole silenciosamente que no me presionara para decir más.

—Yo me encargo de lavar los platos. Gracias por el desayuno.

Él refunfuñó en respuesta y salió de la cocina. Volvió unos minutos después y le tendí un termo con café que había hecho para él, lo tomó y le dio un sorbo al café, sonriendo agradecido.

—Gracias, Bells. Te veo en unas horas.

—Aquí estaremos —dije mientras miraba el monitor en la mesa.

—Traeré el almuerzo, tú podrías salir después de almorzar, ¿está bien?

—Perfecto, gracias.

Charlie asintió y luego se fue.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, revisé el reloj y pensé: _Seis horas y contando…_

* * *

*Cambiador: Manta pequeña, de tela o plástico, sobre la que se cambia el pañal a los bebés.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 2**

Vistiendo jeans, una camiseta de manga larga y una gruesa chaqueta, llegué al final de la ruta 110 y salí de mi auto, tuve que renunciar a mi camioneta cuando estuve embarazada de Lizzie, ya que no tenía un asiento trasero para poner su sillita ahí. El resto del viaje lo tenía que hacer a pie. La primera vez que vine aquí desde que Edward se fue —con ayuda de Jacob— nos habíamos perdido por completo. Volvimos varias veces y cada vez nos acercábamos un poco más.

La primera vez que lo encontré, lo había hecho sola y jamás me había sentido tan feliz de estar sola. Me había desecho por completo y terminé soltando unos sollozos desgarradores. Era lo peor que me había pasado en meses y me sentí como lo hice cuando él me dejó. Eso pasó hace un año, en el primer aniversario de cuando Edward me había llevado a su prado.

Ahora, dos años después de ese día, iba a volver. Si alguien me preguntara por qué volvía, no sabría qué responder. Era una manera de mantenerme cerca de él, en un lugar que fuera de los dos.

Los recuerdos me asaltaron mientras caminaba por los árboles.

_Flores silvestres de diferentes colores: violetas, amarillas y blancas._

_Los suaves sonidos de las aves y el viento que rodeaba los árboles._

_Edward, brillando bajo el sol por primera vez._

_Él mostrándome su fuerza, su velocidad._

_Nuestro primer beso…_

Otros recuerdos de mi tiempo con Edward llegaron a mi mente, haciendo que sintiera mil mariposas en mi estómago. Algunos eran buenos, otros malos, pero ahora podía soportarlos sin derrumbarme por completo. Nunca dejaría de amarlo y nunca lo olvidaría, pero todo lo que había pasado en los últimos once meses, me había hecho entender muchas cosas.

Cuando por fin llegué al prado, respiré profundamente antes de salir a la luz del sol. Como siempre, su belleza me quitó la respiración. Las flores seguían siendo tan brillantes como las recordaba.

Me senté en el centro del prado, dejando que todas mis emociones fluyeran hasta que me encontré derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Lloraba por el amor perdido y la tristeza. Aún lo extrañaba como lo hice desde que se fue. No estaba completa, y aunque amaba a Lizzie con todo mi ser y moriría por protegerla, había una pieza en mí que faltaba. Cuando Edward se fue, dejó un agujero en mi pecho y rompió mi corazón en pedazos. Cuando mi hija nació, ese primer momento que la vi y ella agarró mi dedo en su pequeño puño, _ese _amor había reparado un poco el daño que me había causado la partida de Edward. Pero estaba muy lejos de estar completamente bien. De hecho, no estaba segura de que pudiera volver a estar _bien; _estoy segura de que siempre sentiré una punzada en el pecho al despertar y recordar que Edward no estaba.

Sin embargo, algunas de mis lágrimas eran de felicidad gracias a los recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntos. Recuerdo la primera vez que me trajo al prado, lo nueva que era nuestra relación, convirtiendo cada momento con él en algo mágico, especialmente en este sitio, que estaba lleno de vida e inocencia. Ver su piel al sol por primera vez, su cuerpo brillando como si estuviera cubierto en diamantes, solamente añadió más magia al paisaje. Fue en este lugar donde él declaró sus sentimientos hacia mí, una insignificante humana.

—_Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja._

Fue al final de esa primera visita al prado cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Solo se necesitó un roce de sus fríos labios con los míos para que yo me lanzara por completo contra él, sorprendiéndonos a ambos, sin embargo, ese era un momento que yo jamás olvidaría.

Me perdí en mis recuerdos y por un momento regresé en el tiempo. Casi lo podía sentir junto a mí, rozándome la mejilla con sus dedos, su nariz hundida en la curvatura de mi cuello, inhalando suavemente mi aroma. Podía sentirlo abrazándome, con la cabeza recargada en mi pecho escuchando los alocados latidos de mi corazón.

Me quedé mucho tiempo sentada ahí, tocando suavemente los pétalos de las flores más cercanas a mí con las puntas de mis dedos. Ese lugar era tan tranquilo que lo sentía como un bálsamo para mi alma.

Y luego escuché una voz…

—Ah… eres tú, dulce Bella —dijo Laurent. Su acento francés era más notorio de lo que yo recordaba en nuestro encuentro previo. Pero, a diferencia de la última vez, ahora podía escuchar la amenaza en sus palabras, sus ojos eran completamente rojos y parecían estar llenos de maldad.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté tartamudeando—. Pensé que estabas en Alaska.

El rio —incluso su risa sonó malvada para mí— y negó con la cabeza.

—Así es, pero resulta que su estilo de vida no era para mí. Ya tiene tiempo que los dejé.

—Oh… entonces, ¿estás solo? —Traté de calmar los latidos de mi corazón porque sabía que él era capaz de escucharlos, pero con tan solo ver sus ojos, comenzó a latir aún más rápido.

—No. Me encontré con una vieja amiga y he estado viajando con ella. ¿Recuerdas a Victoria no?

_«Su cabello rojo era tan brillante que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. La pareja de James. Oh sí, recordaba a Victoria.»_

—No —dije tratando de sonar valiente—. No puedo recordarla.

Laurent rio.

—¡Oh, vamos! Edward, tu pareja, ¿cierto?, mató a la suya. Estoy seguro que recuerdas a James, después de todo, él te dejó esa… linda cicatriz, ¿no es así? —Miró hacia mi muñeca, donde el borde de la cicatriz en forma de media luna era visible.

No me molesté en contestarle, sin embargo traté de estirar un poco la manga de mi chaqueta para tapar la cicatriz mientras retrocedía lentamente.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo suavemente, acercándose más a mí—. ¿No quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?

Negué lentamente.

—Yo, uh… creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa. Fue, uh, lindo verte de nuevo.

Di la vuelta y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia mi auto, pero antes de que pudiera dar cinco pasos, Laurent estaba frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso. Traté de rodearlo pero él me detuvo por el brazo, sus dedos se apretaron en torno a él, lastimándome.

—Creo que deberías quedarte un poco más —dijo mientras me empujaba hacia él—. Hice un muy largo viaje para verte, Bella, sería muy descortés que tú te fueras ahora.

Él me sostuvo con más fuerza, usando una mano para apartar el cabello de mi cuello.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté, mi voz empezaba a temblar tanto como mi cuerpo lo estaba haciendo.

—Oh, mi deliciosa Bella… —Él se inclinó y rozó su nariz por mi garganta.

Era algo curioso, cuando Edward hizo eso, había sido erótico, ahora era totalmente aterrador.

—Voy a disfrutar de esto —susurró antes de inclinarse una vez más.

Sentí su lengua lamer mi cuello, antes de que sus colmillos se enterraran en mi piel, inmediatamente sentí un terrible dolor. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, él bebiendo la sangre de mi cuello mientras yo trataba de luchar débilmente, pero lo siguiente que sentí fue su boca separándose violentamente de mí.

Él gritó algo en francés y me empujó lejos de él. Caí en el suelo golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza, mientras mi visión se nublaba, pude ver cuando él se echó a correr. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, vi que los lobos lo perseguían, y lo último que vi fue el rostro preocupado de Jacob encima del mío.

* * *

**POV Jacob.**

A mi orden, el resto de la manada se encargó del chupasangre mientras yo me quedaba con Bella. Tan pronto como me transformé, me incliné junto a mi amiga, que estaba tirada, sangrando y rodeada por flores.

—¿Bella? —la llamé suavemente al ver que ella cerraba los ojos.

Su rostro y sus hombros estaban cubiertos de sangre. Al principio pensé que ella se había golpeado la cabeza al caer, pero luego miré más de cerca y… _¡mierda!_, la sangre salía de la mordida que había en su cuello.

El jodido vampiro la había mordido.

Por un momento pensé en matarla —después de todo ella se convertiría en un vampiro, mi enemigo natural—, pero inmediatamente deseché esa idea. Bella era mi amiga, y por mucho que odiara en lo que se iba a convertir, le daría el beneficio de la duda. Si ella no seguía la "dieta vegetariana", no me quedaría otra opción más que matarla.

Bella comenzó a removerse en el suelo, gimiendo y murmurando algo.

—¿Qué? Bella, es Jake, dilo de nuevo —le rogué.

—¡Duele! —gritó mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados—. Victoria… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Laurent me mordió! ¡Jake, ayúdame! ¡Duele! ¡Oh, Dios, Lizzie! ¡Jake, ayúdame!

¿Victoria? Esa era la vampira pelirroja de la que Bella me habló el año pasado. Mierda, ¿ella estaba involucrada en esto? Necesitaba sacar a Bella de aquí. Cuando los gritos comenzaran —y sabía que lo harían si las historias que he escuchado eran ciertas— necesitaba tener a Bella lejos de aquí o el resto de la manada la escucharía.

Me alejé de Bella y me transformé, bloqueando inmediatamente al resto de la manada de mis pensamientos para que no se enteraran de la condición de Bella.

—_¡Jake! —_gritaron todos cuando me uní a ellos.

—_¿Qué está pasando? —_pregunté.

Seth, mi segundo al mando, ladró para que todos se callaran antes de contestarme.

—_Tenemos atrapado al vampiro y estábamos a punto de ir por él._

—_Tengan cuidado —_les advertí—. _Llevaré a Bella a un lugar seguro. Ella dijo que Victoria tenía algo que ver con esto, así que no pienso arriesgarme con ella. Quil, Embry, vayan a cuidar la casa de Charlie. Yo me uniré a ustedes después de llegar hacia donde vamos._

No esperé a que me contestaran y simplemente me volví a transformar. Me puse los shorts y recogí a Bella, que ya había comenzado a gritar.

—Vamos, Bells —murmuré—. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Con Bella bien asegurada en mis brazos —lo cual era muy difícil porque ya había comenzado a retorcerse—, corrí por la montaña tan rápido como pude. Conocía un lugar que estaba en lo alto de la misma, rodeado de árboles y sin humanos cerca, además estaba tan lejano que nadie, ni siquiera mi manada, sería capaz de escuchar los gritos de Bella. Era el lugar perfecto para quedarnos mientras Bella se transformaba.

No tenía idea de lo que haríamos después. Pobre Charlie y pobre Lizzie. Dejar a su hija le dolería a Bella más que nada en el mundo, incluyendo cuando Cullen la dejó en el bosque hace dos años.

Los siguientes tres días fueron el infierno en la tierra —literalmente para Bella— mientras gritaba de dolor en el suelo. Varias veces traté de calmarla, pero solamente se retorcía más ante mi toque. Probablemente ella ya estaba ardiendo demasiado, y agregarle el calor extra de mi piel solo había empeorado su ardor.

Cuando habían pasado alrededor de veinticuatro horas desde que empezó su transformación, me transformé y le hablé a Seth en privado. Como mi Beta, los dos teníamos la habilidad de hablar entre nosotros sin ser escuchados por los demás. Le di nuestra ubicación y le di órdenes para que el resto de la manada siguiera cuidando a Charlie y Lizzie, después le pedí que viniera con nosotros de inmediato.

Cuando llegó, me tomó unos minutos explicarle la condición de Bella antes de mandarlo a vigilar que nadie estuviera cerca, humano o no. Ser capaces de mantener nuestros pensamientos aparte de la manada era de gran ayuda en casos como este, cuando uno de nosotros necesitaba ciertos momentos de privacidad.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de horas, si no es que minutos, para que Bella despertara, completamente transformada en vampiro. Dejé a Bella con Seth por unas horas mientras yo cazaba algo para comer. Como lobo, podía escuchar sus latidos, y éstos comenzaban a ser más rápidos que hace unas horas, así que supuse que no faltaba mucho para que su corazón se detuviera por completo.

El poco conocimiento que tenía de los vampiros y su trasformación, lo había aprendido de la misma Bella. Por ella había sabido que la transformación se completaba en, aproximadamente, tres días. Desafortunadamente para mí, eso y el ardor que ella estaba sintiendo, era todo lo que ella sabía. Cullen no le había dado mucha información al respecto. Aunque era lo suficientemente inteligente para suponer algunas cosas, suponía que lo primero que sentiría cuando despertara sería una inmensa sed. Así que, cuando su ritmo cardíaco comenzara a bajar, mandaría a Seth a cazar un venado, de esa manera ella podría alimentarse lo más pronto posible.

Estaba en la pequeña cueva, sentado enfrente de Bella, cuando ella comenzó a jadear. Seth llegó corriendo en su forma de lobo, cambiando mientras corría

—¡Su corazón! —gritó con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

Asentí.

—Va a despertar en cualquier momento. Ve. —Como no se movía, le dije con más fuerza—: Ahora, Seth. Ella te necesita.

Él amaba a Bella y verla en este estado lo estaba destrozando por completo, pobre chico. Asintió una vez y salió corriendo de la cueva.

Me volví hacia Bella y me alejé un poco de ella. No quería estar demasiado cerca cuando despertara, porque no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción a su nueva situación o a mi presencia.

Con un último jadeo, Bella se quedó quieta y en silencio. Por un largo momento, nada pasó, hasta que, finalmente, abrió los ojos y "respiró" profundamente.

—Bella —comencé.

Ella siseó y saltó lejos de mí. Negaba con su cabeza lentamente y sus manos estaban convertidas en puños a sus lados.

—Whoa, Bells, solo soy yo, Jake. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —le pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz calmada.

Bella estuvo mirándome en silencio por unos minutos, luego vio alrededor de la cueva antes de voltear de nuevo hacia mí con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Cuando habló, el tono de su voz me rompió el corazón.

—_V-vampiro… ¡Oh Dios, Lizzie!_

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, por marcar la historia como favorita o por seguirla.**

**Lo mas probable es que las actualizaciones sean todos los viernes, de no ser así, podría ser cualquier otro día del fin de semana. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Bella.**

Me encontraba de pie frente a Jake, en lo que parecía una cueva, cuando lo comprendí todo. Laurent —ese maldito bastardo — me había transformado en vampiro.

—¿Lo atraparon? —pregunté, tratando de controlar la furia, y el miedo, que estaba sintiendo

Jake asintió.

—El resto de la manda lo hizo —me aseguró.

—¿Ellos lo saben? —Tragué el veneno que se había acumulado en mi boca y aclaré—: ¿Saben sobre mí?

Jake comenzó a responder, pero un ruido en la entrada de la cueva llamó mi atención. Me giré para mirar y me sorprendí de ver un lobo gigante —por el color, supe inmediatamente que se trataba de Seth—, sosteniendo un venado muerto entre sus dientes. Podía oler la sangre, sentir su calor mientras se escurría entre los dientes de Seth, sabía que el venado no tenía mucho tiempo muerto.

Al verme dudar, Jake dijo:

—Hazlo, Bella. Es para ti. Solo no lastimes a Seth, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero...

Corrí antes de que él terminara su oración. Me tomó menos de un segundo llegar a donde estaba Seth; arranqué el venado de su boca, inmediatamente llevándolo a la mía, desesperada por aliviar el ardor en mi garganta. El líquido, caliente y maravilloso, me llenó mientras bebía. En ese instante, supe que jamás olvidaría este momento.

En algún lugar dentro del caos que era mi mente, escuché como Jake le ordenaba a Seth que fuera por otro venado, mientras yo continuaba bebiendo de la yugular del animal. Cuando terminé, dejé caer el cuerpo del vendado y miré a mi alrededor, desesperada por conseguir más.

—Quédate conmigo, Bells —Jake dijo, mirándome con cierta preocupación—. Seth volverá con más, ¿de acuerdo?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de calmarme, de mantenerme bajo control. Asentí, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

—¿Y la manada? —pregunté—. ¿Y Lizzie?

Podía escuchar cómo Jake se acercaba a mí, presa del pánico, me di la vuelta y me senté en el suelo.

—¡Whoa! Bells, tranquila. Solo soy yo. No, el resto de la manda no lo sabe aún. Quería ver. —Su voz se rompió—. Quería darte tiempo para que terminaras la transformación y despertaras antes de ver cómo proceder. Les dije que te estaba escondiendo de Victoria. Tengo guardias montadas en la casa de Charlie, protegiéndolo a él, Sue y Lizzie. No te preocupes. Nada va a pasarles a ellos.

Seth apareció en la cueva de nuevo, esta vez el venado seguía luchando entre sus dientes. Escuchar el pulso latente del animal me enloqueció y me lancé sobre él, arrancándolo de la boca de mi hermanastro. Hundí mis dientes en él —a través de la piel y el músculo—, hasta que sentí la sangre llenar mi garganta. Los pataleos del animal cada vez se volvieron más lentos hasta que, finalmente, se detuvieron.

Cuando pude pensar con claridad de nuevo, estaba horrorizada. Solté al animal y retrocedí lentamente hasta que topé con la pared de la cueva. Con mi vista fija en el pobre venado, me deslicé al suelo, abrazando mis rodillas.

—Deshazte de ellos —le dijo Jake a Seth, quien salió corriendo de la cueva para volver en su forma humana. Tomó a los venados y nos dejó de nuevo.

Jake caminó lentamente hacia mí, levantando las palmas cuando me tensé.

—Bells, no has hecho nada malo. Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no? —preguntó cautelosamente—. Animales, quiero decir.

Asentí lentamente.

—Sí —contesté. Tardé unos segundos en volver a hablar—. Dios, Jake. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con Lizzie? ¿Dónde cree Charlie que estoy?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Charlie llamó a todos tus amigos, incluida la manada, cuando tú no regresaste por la tarde. Llamó a todos para que le ayudaran a buscarte. Seth y yo los ayudamos un poco mientras tú te transformabas y aún hay patrullas en tu búsqueda. Nadie sabe bien qué es lo que pasó porque yo encontré tu auto y lo escondí en La Push hasta saber qué es lo que va a pasar. Yo, uh, le dije a Seth que se encargara de la sangre en el claro, así que, si es que fueron ahí, nadie sería capaz de descubrir nada.

Asentí de nuevo, y murmuré:

—Gracias.

Pensar en Charlie y en mi hija hacía que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que jamás derramaría. Froté mi cara con mis manos en señal de frustración. La necesidad de llorar era demasiado fuerte y toda la tristeza que sentía me causaba un dolor en el pecho. No había mejor manera de sacar todos estos sentimientos que con un buen llanto. Saber que no sería capaz de hacerlo me enojó más y sentí la necesidad de gritar.

Así que lo hice.

Me levanté y solté un frustrante sonido —una mezcla entre un gruñido y un grito— y estrellé mi puño contra la pared de la cueva. Si aún siguiera siendo humana, me habría roto la mano. Sin embargo, lo único que logré fue hacer un agujero en la pared, convirtiendo la piedra en simple polvo.

Me volví a derrumbar en el suelo, frotando mis ojos con fuerza. Mi enojo había sido remplazado por la tristeza. Por un momento deseé que el enojo volviera, era más fácil deshacerme de él que de la tristeza.

—Todo va a estar bien, Bells —me dijo Seth suavemente cuando volvió a la cueva—. Nosotros te ayudaremos. Mamá está cuidando a Lizzie mientras Charlie continúa con la búsqueda.

—N-no puedo dejar que Charlie se siga preocupando por mí —dije con tristeza—. Él necesita saber al menos _algo. _Pero no sé qué decirle ni cómo hacerlo.

—¿Y si le escribes una nota? —sugirió Seth—. Dile que necesitas pasar un tiempo alejada de todos, de Lizzie.

Bufé. Jamás necesitaría estar alejada de mi hija. Sabía que la intención de Seth era buena, pero la idea era absurda.

—No. Bells, piénsalo bien —dijo Jake, asintiendo en dirección a Seth—. Lizzie es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, eso lo sé.

Asentí, preguntándome qué es lo que en verdad quería decir.

—Pero tienes que recordar que yo estuve a tu lado cuando volviste a casa el año pasado y durante todo tu embarazo. Te tomó mucho tiempo dejar de revivir e_so _todos los días. El nacimiento de Lizzie… fue maravilloso y ella es perfecta pero, tienes que aceptar que trajo todos los recuerdos de vuelta. Tú has sido muy fuerte todos estos meses, pero no creas que no puedo ver todo el estrés en tus ojos, lo que me dice que no has estado durmiendo bien.

Bufé de nuevo y contesté:

—Jake, tengo una recién nacida en casa, por supuesto que no estoy durmiendo bien. —Hice una pausa, resoplando—. Bueno, no _estaba_ durmiendo bien. Ahora ni siquiera duermo.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene que ver con otra cosa. Creo que has estado teniendo pesadillas de nuevo.

Tragué el veneno acumulado en mi garganta y asentí de mala gana. Había estado teniendo pesadillas, similares a las que había tenido cuando Edward se fue, y a las que tuve después… de e_sas _vacaciones.

—¿Lo ves? —continuó—. Puedes decirle a Charlie que sí necesitas un tiempo, pero que _volverás_.

—Pero no lo haré —susurré, sintiendo de nuevo la necesidad de llorar.

—Uh, lidiaremos con eso después. Ahora, ¿cómo está tu sed? —dijo con curiosidad—. Cerca de nosotros, quiero decir.

—No quiero comerlos, si a eso te refieres —le dije de mala gana.

Él y Seth rieron.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer?

Me tensé. No me sentía preparada para abandonar la relativa seguridad de la cueva.

—¿Y ustedes cuidarán…? —Mi voz se perdió. No quería expresar en voz alta mi preocupación por encontrarnos con humanos.

—Lo haremos, Bells. Lo juro —Jake prometió—. Ahora vamos, ¿no quieres probar esa nueva velocidad que ahora tienes?

Reí sin poder evitarlo y, a pesar de lo jodida que estaba mi situación, le dije:

—Te diría que apuesto a que puedo ganarte, pero si algo sale mal, quiero que seas capaz de detenerme. ¡Así que espero que tú sigas siendo más rápido!

Edward no me había dicho mucho sobre la parte "teórica" de ser vampiro, pero había visto lo práctico, lo había visto correr a él y al resto de los Cullen. Había visto a los lobos y correr y, gracias a las conversaciones entre Alice y Emmett, sabía que los vampiros neófitos eran aún más rápidos que los vampiros viejos. Sabía que era más rápida que Jake y Seth, y eso en verdad me aterraba. Tenía que confiar en ellos, y en mí, para mantenerme a salvo y bajo control.

_**~FC~**_

Correr por el bosque con mi nueva velocidad era algo asombroso. Me di cuenta de que ya había rebasado a ambos lobos, pero recordé en dónde estaba y qué era lo que estaba pasando, así que bajé lo velocidad para ir a su ritmo. No podría decir que me estaba divirtiendo —estar lejos de Lizzie, posiblemente para siempre, no me dejaba estar tranquila—, pero mis nuevos sentidos eran tan… liberadores, en cierta manera. Podía ver y oler todo con claridad, la tierra, los árboles, los insectos y los animales, incluso cuando corría. El mundo se convirtió en algo _más _de lo que siempre había sido. Era increíble.

Cazar fue una experiencia extraña, pero asombrosa. Edward nunca me dio muchos detalles al respecto y nunca vi a ninguno de ellos hacerlo, así que las primeras veces fueron muy interesantes… y bastante desastrosas. Después de unos días, Seth me había traído ropa que Leah ya no usaba, y si no me controlaba al cazar, terminaría debiéndole mucho dinero a Leah por arruinar toda su ropa.

Sin embargo, cada vez que regresaba a la cueva después de probar mis nuevas habilidades, la realidad me llegaba de golpe y mi corazón se rompía cada vez más al pensar en mi pequeña bebé. Tenía que mantenerme ocupada porque tener demasiado tiempo libre solo me hacía pensar más en Lizzie.

Incluso pensé en el suicidio. Una noche, cuando Jake dormía, pensé en varias formas para suicidarme.

_**~FC~**_

_La silueta de Jake se reflejaba en la pared de la cueva gracias a la luna. Desearía poder dormir, así no tendría que pensar en Lizzie, en Charlie, en Edward. Mi corazón dolía más de lo que había dolido antes, más que después de las vacaciones de primavera o cuando Edward se fue._

_¿Cómo puedo vivir sabiendo que mi hija va a crecer sin mí? Afortunadamente, ella era muy joven como para recordarme, pero yo tendría que vivir una eternidad sola, recordándola._

_Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Edward me había dicho una vez que si algo me pasaba, él no hubiera tardado mucho en seguirme. Quizá esa era la solución. Quizá no tendría que vivir sabiendo que dejé a mi bebé atrás._

_Quizá no tendría que vivir en absoluto._

_Me senté y pensé en las opciones que tenía para matarme, lo cual era difícil, considerando que, básicamente, ya estaba muerta._

_¿Cómo podría hacerlo?_

_Arrojarme de una montaña o de un árbol no serviría de nada. Simplemente me levantaría, me quitaría algunas hojas del cabello y me iría caminando como si nada._

_A diferencia de los vampiros en las películas o en los libros, el sol no me hacía daño, así que tampoco serviría de nada salir a plena luz del día._

_Pensé en arrojarme al océano, pero no necesitaba respirar, así que tampoco sería útil._

_Podría matarme de hambre, pero había dos problemas con eso. Uno, era que no sabía si eso funcionaba realmente, y dos, no creo que mis amigos me dejaran hacerlo. _

_De repente pensé que si atacaba a Jake o a Seth, ellos se verían obligados a matarme para defenderse. Esa era la mejor opción hasta el momento. Rápidamente deseché esa idea. No podía hacerles eso a ninguno de los dos. No se perdonarían nunca a ellos mismos por eso._

_Mierda. Había empeorado todas las cosas. Estaba en el prado por razones que solamente significaban algo para mí, y ahora mi hija, mis padres e incluso mis amigos tenían que sufrir las consecuencias de eso. Me odiaba más que nada en el mundo. Pude haber recordado a Edward de otra manera y en lugar de eso, me puse en peligro, me volví vulnerable y todos estábamos pagando el precio de eso._

_**~FC~**_

Cuando Jake despertó algunas horas más tarde, notó mi desesperación y me prometió que Lizzie siempre estaría protegida por él y la manada. Me destrozó por completo cuando me juró que él no iba a dejar que ella me olvidara, que iba a decirle lo mucho que yo la amaba. Incluso prometió mandarme fotos de ella una vez que yo estuviera instalada en algún sitio.

Dejó que sollozara en su hombro, a pesar de que tenerme así de cerca era un poco incómodo para él. No me sentí mejor, pero traté de mantenerme bajo control para no preocuparlo a él o a Seth.

Entre los dos se encargaban de mantenerme al tanto sobre la búsqueda de Charlie. Él seguía tratando de encontrarme, a pesar de que Jake había "encontrado" la supuesta nota que le había dejado en mi cama, la cual se había "caído al suelo y había terminado debajo de la cuna". Cuando Seth propuso la idea, me senté a escribirle la nota a Charlie. Me había tomado tres cajas de lápices —aún no me acostumbraba a mi nueva fuerza—, pero finalmente la había escrito. Jake había ido a casa de Charlie, le dijo que quería ver a Lizzie y fingió tirar sus llaves por debajo de la cuna para descubrir mi nota.

Charlie no había estado feliz, pero eso lo detuvo de llamar al FBI. Canceló la búsqueda y les dijo a todos que un malentendido entre los dos lo había llevado a pensar en mi posible secuestro. Ahora solamente decía que estaba fuera por razones personales.

Renée le había pedido a Charlie que le avisara si sabía algo, así que él la llamó ese mismo día.

Lizzie estaba siendo cuidada por Sue, quien se había convertido en mi madrastra el año pasado —y en un valioso apoyo para mí durante mi embarazo—, e incluso Emily también cuidaba de ella cuando Charlie o Sue no podían hacerlo. Habían pasado seis días desde que me había ido y ellos empezaban a preocuparse, aún más, al ver que no contestaba sus llamadas o trataba de comunicarme con ellos. Por supuesto, Jake había apagado mi celular y le había quitado la batería para que no pudiera ser localizada durante mi transformación. Sabía que habían estado llamando porque Jake o Seth me lo decían cuando regresaban de visitarlos.

El día anterior, Jake había dejado a Seth conmigo mientras él iba a la reservación. Había llevado a la manada al bosque y les había dicho que yo estaba… bien, no viva, pero que no solamente me estaba escondiendo de Victoria. Algunos —como Paul y Leah— habían estado molestos con Jake por no haberme matado de inmediato y los demás estaban molestos porque él no les había dicho nada antes. Jake no les había dicho en dónde estaba, solo les había dicho que estaba a salvo y que los otros estaban a salvo de _mí. _Habían aceptado eso, aunque Quil y Embry —los más cercanos a mí después de Jake y Seth— estaban decepcionados de no poder verme.

—¿Lista para ir a cazar? —Seth me preguntó. Asentí y él dijo—: Dame un minuto para transformarme y nos vamos. ¿Estás de humor para cazar un oso?

Sonreí tristemente, pensando en Emmett.

—Claro, Seth, gracias.

Treinta minutos después, con el cuerpo de un oso negro detrás de mí, me puse al lado de Seth, pasando mis dedos por su pelaje color arena. Gracias a la sangre fresca, tenía la energía para echarme a correr, pero no quería volver a la cueva tan pronto.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no la escuché hasta que estuvo parada a metros detrás de mí.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es la razón de todos mis problemas —ella siseó.

Giré mi cabeza en completo shock.

_Victoria._

* * *

**POV Alice.**

Jasper y yo estábamos de compras cuando la visión me llegó. Mis rodillas se debilitaron y mi visión se volvió borrosa, vagamente escuché a Jasper gritar mi nombre. No le presté atención. Todo mi ser estaba concentrado en la visión.

Bella estaba parada en el centro de un pequeño espacio abierto, rodeado de árboles y rocas. Parecía un lugar cercano a Forks, uno de los muchos lugares en donde cazamos cuando estuvimos ahí. Ella estaba hermosa —siempre lo había sido—, pero ahora… su cabello estaba largo y con brillo, caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Sus labios eran de un color rojo oscuro, resaltando aún más sobre su pálida piel y combinando con sus ojos igualmente rojos.

Pero lo que me asustó más que ver a Bella convertida en vampiro fue la figura que estaba parada detrás de ella. Reconocería esos rizos pelirrojos y esa sonrisa diabólica en cualquier lugar.

_Victoria._

—Jazz —susurré tan pronto como la visión terminó. Se la expliqué tan rápido que solamente un vampiro hubiera sido capaz de entenderlo.

Para cuando terminé, él ya tenía el teléfono en la mano, buscando algo.

—Alice… —me dijo antes de extender el teléfono hacia mí.

En la pantalla estaba un video de Charlie, de tres días de antigüedad, parado frente a la estación de policía en Forks. El sonido no funcionaba, pero el encabezado lo decía todo.

_Se busca: Isabella Swan._

—Tenemos que ir a Forks… ¡Ahora!

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta el próximo viernes :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 4**

**POV Bella.**

Seth y yo gruñimos mientras nos girábamos para enfrentar la amenaza frente a nosotros.

Victoria se veía exactamente igual que en mis borrosos recuerdos. Sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas, aunque se notaba que en algún momento habían sido de muy buena calidad. Ella no se molestaba por mantener una fachada humana como los Cullen siempre lo habían hecho, pues toda ella se veía letal y malvada con su largo cabello rojo cayendo en desordenados rizos por su espalda.

Junto a ella estaba un joven vampiro rubio, casi de mi edad, con brillantes ojos rojos que se entrecerraron al ver a Seth junto a mí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Victoria? —siseé, con mi rabia consumiéndome por completo. Esta perra era la responsable de que Laurent viniera tras de mí. Gracias a ella jamás podría ser una madre para mi pequeña.

—Sería lindo tener a ti y a tu pequeño amigo peludo muertos —respondió, lanzándome una mirada llena de maldad—. He esperado dos años para cobrarte la muerte de James. Riley y yo estamos aquí para hacerte pagar.

—Tu pareja se mató a sí mismo cuando se obsesionó conmigo —le dije—. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

Los cuatro habíamos estado dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros todo el tiempo, como si estuviéramos evaluando a nuestra respectiva competencia. Al oír mis palabras, Victoria se detuvo y su cuerpo tembló de pura rabia.

—¡Tú tienes todo que ver en esto! —gritó—. ¡Si tú no hubieras estado ahí él aún seguiría con vida!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella se lanzó hacia mí con un chillido. Apenas tuve tiempo de quitarme de su camino y ella solamente pudo agarrar la manga de mi blusa, arrancándola de la misma. Me giré para enfrentarla de nuevo, en cuclillas y lista para saltar en cualquier momento.

El otro vampiro —Riley— comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, pero Seth rugió y embistió contra él. Riley se echó a correr en dirección a Forks y la reservación.

Seth miró alrededor, primero a Victoria y luego a mí, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera preguntándome algo.

—¡Ve, Seth! Atrápalo antes de que llegue al pueblo —ordené, aunque mis ojos nunca se despegaron de la amenaza que estaba frente a mí—. Yo me encargo de esto.

Seth saltó seis metros y se echó a correr. Podía escucharlo correr por los bosques, persiguiendo al vampiro.

Victoria rio.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme? Tú tienes… ¿qué? ¿Menos de una semana en esta vida? Yo te aventajo por décadas, princesa. No durarás ni un minuto contra mí.

Por dentro, estaba aterrada de que ella pudiera estar en lo cierto. Y, a pesar de que hace un día estaba pensando en formas para terminar con mi existencia, no quería morir en las manos de una psicópata. Poniendo mi mejor cara de valentía, dije:

—Soy más rápida y más fuerte que tú, perra. Edward era más rápido y fuerte que tu pareja, y mira cómo las cosas terminaron para él. Se convirtió en una gran pila de humo.

Ella gritó y vino hacia mí soltando un chillido aterrador, obviamente no le había gustado mi mención de James. Justo antes de que se lanzara contra mí, salté, usando una rama como apoyo, y giré sobre ella. Me solté y me levanté para verla volteando hacia mí, el fuego y la rabia eran visibles en sus ojos.

Sabía que tenía que mantenerla frente a mí. Si se ponía detrás de mí, tendría mi cabeza en sus manos antes de que pudiera parpadear. No estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, así que ella me sorprendió cuando, nuevamente, se lanzó hacia mí.

Forcejeamos mientras volábamos por el aire, aterrizando en el suelo con un sonido estruendoso antes de estrellarnos contra una roca, cerca del borde del área en donde nos encontrábamos.

Rápidamente salté, intentando alejarme, pero ella me tomó por las piernas y me tiró al suelo. Caí sobre mi espalda y ella saltó, aterrizando encima de mí. Justo cuando iba a poner sus manos en mi garganta, usé las piernas para quitármela de encima. Ella voló por los aires, aterrizando en la rama que yo había usado como apoyo momentos atrás. Me puse de pie, jadeando por aire innecesario.

Nos mirábamos fijamente cuando escuchamos un desgarrador grito en la distancia que se cortó de forma abrupta.

—¡Oh pobre Victoria! —me burlé—. Parece que otro de tus amigos se ha ido. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Era estúpido provocarla, lo sabía, pero parecía que no podía controlarme.

Ella saltó de la rama y aterrizó unos metros enfrente de mí. Me lancé sobre ella, tomando su cabello al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba el mío. Tenía miedo de que ella pudiera arrancarme la cabeza usando solamente mi cabello, así que, con la mano que tenía libre, comencé a golpearla hasta que escuché el chasquido de su rodilla.

Ella soltó mi cabello y gritó:

—¡Cuando termine contigo, tu precioso Edward será el siguiente!

Me congelé. Estaba aterrorizada de solo pensar en Edward siendo cazado y asesinado por esta mujer, este vampiro. No estaba respirando, ni siquiera estaba parpadeando.

Tomando ventaja de mi miedo, ella saltó y se puso detrás de mí antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta.

Con una mano en mi barbilla y la otra en mi hombro, susurró:

—Saluda a James cuando tú…

Lo que sea que ella fuera a decir, fue interrumpida por dos lobos que salieron de los árboles y la tomaron entre sus dientes.

Me giré en el momento en el que Jake y Seth la desmembraban. Sus piernas y brazos hicieron un sonido como metálico, horrible, cuando fueron separados de su cuerpo. Jake hundió los dientes en su cuello, y con un último sonido, su cabeza salió volando. Su torso cayó en el suelo mientras Seth y Jake corrían hacia los árboles.

Aún estaba en shock cuando ambos volvieron en su forma humana, tan solo unos segundos después.

Jake miró a Seth.

—Encárgate de ella —le dijo, señalando los restos de lo que solía ser Victoria—. ¿Bella? —dijo con cautela, acercándose a mí lentamente—. ¿Estás bien?

Abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces, asentí.

—Yo, uhm sí. Estoy bien. ¿Ustedes lo están?

_¡Santa mierda!_

_**~FC~**_

Al día siguiente, estaba sentada en la cueva retorciendo un rizo pelirrojo entre los dedos. Lo arranqué de la cabeza de Victoria antes de que la quemáramos, así podría recordar que vencí a la persona que me había atemorizado más desde que descubrí sobre los vampiros. Planeaba quedármelo por el resto de mi existencia, como un recordatorio de lo que nunca quería llegar a ser.

Era más fuerte de lo que ella lo había sido, pero mientras estaba sentada esperando a Jake —mis brazos abrazando mis piernas—, nunca me sentí más débil. Él y Seth habían vuelto a la reservación e iban a traerme algunas cosas para cuando yo me fuera de aquí.

Mi estómago se encogió ante ese pensamiento. Jake iba a correr conmigo hasta Canadá, luego yo iba a continuar hasta Alaska. Recordaba que Edward me había contado de otra familia como la suya —_vegetarianos_—, así que sabía que podía encontrar un lugar seguro para vivir hasta que pudiera ser capaz de estar cerca de los humanos de nuevo. Pero el pensamiento de dejar Forks… de dejar a mi bebé… estaba matándome.

Mientras crecía, jamás había pensado en ser madre, pero ahora no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella. Lizzie era lo más importante en mi vida, y mantenerme alejada de ella me estaba matando por completo. Quería que Charlie me recordara como una buena madre. Que la gente fuera capaz de decirle a Lizzie que había sido una buena madre y que la amaba. Necesitaba que Charlie supiera que no había olvidado a mi hija.

El día anterior a la pelea con Victoria, Seth le dijo a Charlie que yo había estado llamando y preguntando por él mientras Sue cuidaba a Lizzie y él trabajaba. La historia era que yo le había dicho a Seth, cuando él contestó, que le pidiera a Sue que cuidara a Lizzie hasta que yo volviera a casa, que necesitaba unos días más fuera. Seth le dijo a Charlie que no lo había llamado directamente a él porque sabía que él me habría convencido de volver a casa. Por supuesto que no había realizado ninguna llamada, pero sabía que la comunicación constante ayudaría a Charlie a entender que no me había marchado así como así.

Seguía pensando en mi hija cuando Jake y Seth volvieron.

—¡Hey, Bells! —dijo Jake entrando a la cueva y lanzándome una mochila—. Tiene algunos cambios de ropa, mapas, libros y, uh, pasé por la casa de Charlie. —Pateando un poco de tierra, dijo suavemente—: Tomé algunas fotografías, tuyas, de Charlie y de Lizzie. Pensé que podrías quererlas.

Busqué en la mochila, desesperada por encontrar las fotografías de mi hija. Cuando tomé un libro, sentí los bordes de las fotos que sobresalían del libro, así que lo tomé y busqué por las hojas hasta que encontré un pequeño paquete de fotos.

_Charlie y Sue, vestidos elegantemente, con Seth detrás de ellos y Leah junto a Sue, y yo, con una mano en mi pequeña panza y con la otra sosteniendo el ramo que había llevado en su boda._

_Lizzie pocos días después de nacida, la foto era tan vívida que prácticamente podía oler su dulce aroma de recién nacida._

_Una foto mía cargando a Lizzie días después de dejar el hospital. Ella parecía tan delicada y frágil que temía lastimarla debido a mi torpeza._

_Lizzie tomando de su mamila días antes que sucediera lo del prado._

_Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie._

Rompí en sollozos, dejando las fotos en el libro para evitar que las rompiera. Jake retiró las cosas de mi regazo antes de sentarse junto a mí y rodearme con sus brazos.

—Gracias —dije con la voz entrecortada.

—No fue nada —murmuró, abrazándome más fuerte—. Tómate tu tiempo. Nos iremos cuando estés lista.

Mientras estaba rodeada por los brazos de Jake, me di cuenta de que no podía irme de Forks sin ver a mi bebé por última vez. Sabía que no podría sostenerla físicamente, pero verla a través de la ventana sería mejor que dejarla sin antes verla.

—¿Jake? —susurré—, ¿podrías llevarme a ver a Lizzie?

* * *

**POV Alice.**

Jasper y yo hablamos sobre el video en el camino al aeropuerto. Había llamado a Esme para decirle que Jazz y yo nos iríamos por unas semanas queriendo ser espontáneos, que la llamaríamos después. Ella dudaba de nosotros cuando le dije que iríamos a Forks para revisar la casa antes de irnos hacia Canadá. Sin embargo no me había presionado por más información, solo nos pidió tener cuidado.

Desde esa primera visión, había estado buscando a Bella en mi cabeza constantemente, así que no fue un shock tan fuerte cuando, en el auto, me llegó otra visión. Bella había estado sosteniendo un mechón de cabello de Victoria, así que era obvio que ella había ganado la pelea. En el avión, otra visión me llegó. Bella estaba usando ropa diferente, pero sus ojos eran del mismo tono rojo. Sin embargo había una gran diferencia.

—Un bebé —susurré.

—¿Qué dices, cariño? —Jasper preguntó, levantando la vista de su libro.

—¡Bella tiene un bebé! Bueno, asumo que es de ella. La vi cargando a un bebé en su cuarto en la casa de Charlie. La decoración es la misma, excepto por la cuna y el nombre Lizzie en letras de madera en la pared.

—¿Qué hay de Bella? —Jasper susurró—. Ella, uh…

—Sus ojos siguen rojos, así que tiene que suceder pronto.

—¿Crees que lleguemos antes de que suceda?

Sacudí la cabeza, no estando segura.

—Espero —le dije antes de cerrar los ojos tratando de ver el futuro de Bella.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus reviews ;)**

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Bella.**

Jake había accedido —con algo de recelo— a ir conmigo a la casa de Charlie para ver a Lizzie a través de la ventana de la habitación, insistiendo que teníamos que esperar unas horas para que oscureciera. Como era pasada la medianoche, sabía que ella estaría durmiendo en su cuna y que era muy improbable encontrarnos con humanos en el camino. Jake me hizo jurar que aguantaría la respiración para que no pudiera oler nada, y yo le hice prometerme que él mismo tendría que destruirme si tan siquiera pensaba en atacar a mi hija o a cualquier otra persona.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la casa de Charlie, Jake y yo olfateamos el aire y nos detuvimos en seco. Gracias a mi encuentro con Victoria y Riley, y al tiempo que Jake había pasado conmigo, pudimos identificar el característico olor de los vampiros —dos de ellos— a las orillas del bosque que estaba cerca del patio trasero de Charlie.

—¿Bella? —una voz familiar me llamó—. No te asustes. Solo soy yo. Jasper está aquí también.

_Alice_

—¿Alice? —casi grité, ansiosa de saber si en verdad había escuchado la voz de mi antigua amiga.

Salió de entre las sombras, lanzándole una mirada cautelosa a Jake, antes de verme a mí con una mezcla de emoción, culpa, esperanza y miedo en el rostro. Se acercó más a mí y Jacob gruñó.

—Tranquilo, Jake —siseé en respuesta—. Solamente es Alice. No va a lastimarme.

Me acerqué a ella y abrí los brazos, y con una enorme sonrisa, ella corrió hacia mí, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello con un gritito de emoción.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Bella, estás hermosa! Pero… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó con un jadeo, separándose de mí y mirándome a los ojos—. ¡Siento tanto no haber visto que esto pasaría! ¡Debería haber estado al pendiente de ti, pero prometí que no lo haría y yo… lo siento tanto!

Reí.

—Respira, Ali. —Sabía que decirle eso a un vampiro era muy raro. Aunque sabía que era imposible, ella parecía estar a punto de la hiperventilación. Miré hacia los árboles, donde podía oler a Jasper, a pesar de no poder verlo—. ¿Jasper?... puedes salir…

Él salió de entre los árboles y sonrió cautelosamente.

—Hola, Bella. —Miró a Jake, que aún seguía en alerta pero no a la defensiva—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Miré hacia Jake.

—Jake, puedes cambiar ahora si quieres. Se amable, ¿sí?

Mientras él trotaba hacia las sombras, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Jake como Jacob Black de los Quileutes? —Cuando asentí, ella continuó—: Carlisle nos contó sobre ellos cuando… bueno… cuando vivíamos aquí, pero nunca había visto a uno de los lobos. Él es enorme, ¿no es así?

—Gracias —Jake dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. Ustedes deben ser… ¿los hermanos de Edward?

Asentí.

—Jake, ellos son Alice y Jasper. Chicos, él es Jacob Balck. Es el líder de la manada de la reserva Quileute y uno de mis mejores amigos.

Jake y Jasper se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Alice le ofreció una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¡Tenemos tanto de qué hablar! Pero primero… ¿quién es Lizzie, Bella? —preguntó con cautela, mirando hacia la casa de Charlie.

Me quedé sin aliento al oír el nombre salir de los labios de Alice. Miré a Jake y luego volví a mirar a Alice. Jake puso su mano en mi hombro y me lo apretó a manera de apoyo.

—Lizzie es mi hija —respondí con un suspiro. Mientras decía las palabras, pude escuchar mi tono de melancolía. _¡La extrañaba tanto!_

Alice asintió, como si esperara esa respuesta.

—¿Y Jake es…?

Negué con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que quería decir con su pregunta.

—No, Jake y yo solo somos amigos. El padre de Lizze… —dudé—, él no está presente.

Por su expresión, se notaba que ella sabía que no le estaba contando todo pero, afortunadamente, no me presionó por saber más.

Solamente pasó un momento lleno de tensión antes de que Jasper preguntara lo obvio.

—¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Cuándo te transformaste?

Me puse a la defensiva, sintiendo que, injustamente, tenía que disculparme y explicar mi actual estado. No estaba lista para eso, no ahora y quizá nunca lo estaría.

—¡No es como si yo hubiera pedido por esto! ¡No ahora, no cuando significa abandonar a mi hija! —Sentí una ola de calma sobre mí y lo miré con furia—. ¡Quita eso!

Alice rio, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Puede ser bastante molesto, ¿no?

—Lo siento —dijo Jasper, dejando de mandarme olas de calma—. No pretendía ofenderte. Lo que sea que haya pasado, sé que no fue tu culpa. Alice te vio peleando con la pelirroja y luego vimos la conferencia de prensa que Charlie ofreció, así supimos que estabas desaparecida.

Suspirando, asentí.

—Es una larga historia. Estaba a punto de ver a Lizzie por última vez antes de… —Miré hacia abajo, sintiendo mis ojos arder con venenosas lágrimas—. Antes de irme para siempre.

Alice me tocó el brazo con suavidad.

—Bella, no sé bien lo que significa, pero tuve una visión en el avión de camino aquí. En ella, tú estabas cargando a la bebé.

La miré con perplejidad.

—Pues sí, la he cargado muchas veces.

—No, Bella, tú eras vampiro, y estabas sentada en la mecedora de la esquina, arrullándola.

Retrocedí algunos pasos, en completo shock, hasta que mi espalda chocó con un árbol. Deslizándome al suelo, abracé mis piernas con los brazos. ¿Podría tener esperanza? ¿Podría abrir mi corazón de esa manera, solamente para tenerlo en pedazos como resultado?

No noté que estaba temblando hasta que Alice se puso junto a mí y puso su mano en mi brazo, deteniendo mi movimiento.

—Lo que sea que signifique, podrás superar esto —me sonrió—. _Podremos_ superar esto.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras procesábamos la revelación de que, de alguna manera, quizá podría ser capaz de cargar de nuevo a mi hija. Había tanto que quería preguntarle, sobre Lizzie y yo, sobre ella y el resto de los Cullen, sobre… Edward, pero no podía hacerlo aquí, donde Charlie o cualquier otra persona pudiera vernos.

—Chicos, ¿podrían ayudarme a ver a Lizzie?, quizá después podríamos ir a… —Me detuve porque no estaba segura de a dónde podríamos ir, además de la maldita cueva en la que había estado durante una semana.

—Bella, si quieres, Jake y tú son bienvenidos en nuestra casa —Alice dijo suavemente, viendo hacia Jasper, quien asintió en respuesta.

Miré a Jake, que solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro, Alice, eso estará bien. Gracias.

Ella aplaudió y se levantó, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

—Perfecto. Ahora vamos, quiero verla. Prometo que no te dejaré hacer nada que puedas lamentar.

Me paré, tomando su mano. Jake caminó junto a mí y Jasper se mantuvo un poco atrás de nosotros mientras escalábamos el árbol que estaba cerca de mi ventana.

Solamente podía ver la esquina de la cuna pero, ahí, bajo la cobija, con su pequeña carita iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, estaba mi ángel. Estaba acostada sobre su espalda, con sus labios fruncidos y sus brazos extendidos a su lado. Su chupón se había caído y estaba tirado junto a su cabeza. Estaba usando uno de mis conjuntos preferidos: un suave mameluco blanco con rosas _vintage_ y pequeños moñitos rosas.

—Es hermosa —Alice susurró, mirándola con adoración.

Asentí. Olvidando que tenía que aguantar la respiración, dije:

—Es una buena bebé. Casi tiene dos meses de edad.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos mientras la veíamos dormir. Cuando comenzó a moverse, tuve que resistir el impulso de entrar con ella.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo y escuchando a Lizzie cuando despertó llorando, que no había escuchado que Charlie se acercaba hasta que abrió la puerta del cuarto y se acercó a la cuna.

Podíamos escucharlo hablándole a Lizzie, preguntando si tenía hambre o si necesitaba un nuevo pañal. Cuando él la levantó y la cargó fuera del cuarto, decidí que había tenido suficiente.

Estar tan cerca de mi hija sin poder cargarla o besarla, había reabierto el agujero en mi pecho que la partida de Edward había dejado. Pensar que esta podría ser la última vez que la viera era demasiado abrumador y me estaba matando por completo.

Salté al suelo y me lancé a correr, necesitaba alejarme de la casa. Pensé en volver a la montaña, pero parecía que mis pies tenían vida propia y giré, corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Cuando estuve frente a la casa de los Cullen, Alice, Jasper y Jake —siendo lobo de nuevo— aparecieron detrás de mí segundos después. Sin decir nada, subí los pequeños escalones que llevaban a la puerta y esperé a que Alice abriera la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, se alejó un poco para permitir que yo pasara.

Entré y era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado aquí, a pesar de las sábanas cubriendo el piano y el resto de los muebles. Si cerraba los ojos, podría imaginarme a Carlisle y Esme, Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y… Edward, sentados en la sala o subiendo y bajando las escaleras.

Con un suspiro, caminé hacia la sala y, quitándole la sábana al sillón, me senté, señalando el espacio a mi lado cuando Alice dudó en venir hacia mí. Se sentó junto a mí mientras Jasper y Jake entraban a la sala, quitando sábanas y sentándose en las sillas frente al sofá.

—Sé que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar —dije mirando hacia Alice—, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

Ella miró sus manos antes de mirarme a mí.

—¿Lizzie?

Cruzando los brazos sobre mi estómago, como para mantenerme unida, respiré profundo antes de contestar.

— Yo… fui violada.

—¡Bella! —Alice jadeó, una mano cubría su boca y la otra estaba hecha un puño en su regazo.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Déjame hablar. Si comienzo, necesito decirlo todo o no podré ser capaz de seguir.

—De acuerdo —accedió, juntando sus manos y removiendo sus dedos.

Mientras contaba mi historia, Alice se mantuvo en silencio —juro que nunca la había visto tan callada—, y al final, terminé sacudiendo la cabeza al tratar de explicar toda la situación.

—Él está en Jacksonville cumpliendo una condena de ocho años.

—Y mantuviste a Lizzie fuera de todo el asunto. ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con ella? —preguntó suavemente.

Gruñí en respuesta y ella alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Bella, no estoy juzgándote, lo prometo. Es solo que muchas mujeres, en tu posición, no lo habrían hecho. Es la única razón por la que pregunto —se explicó.

Encogiéndome de hombros, contesté:

—La bebé no tenía la culpa de nada. Pensé en la adopción, no sabiendo si sería capaz de mirarla sin recordarlo.

Internamente, me estremecí, pensando en esos horribles primeros días en los que el miedo era más fuerte que la alegría. No había sido un periodo fácil en mi vida —me sentía tan sola— pero estaba orgullosa de mí al ser capaz de superarlo… por ser capaz de ver a Lizzie por lo que es.

—Pero en el momento en el que la vi a los ojos, ella era mía, no de él. No importaba quién era su padre o la manera en la que fue concebida. Ella era _mi _hija.

_Mía. Mi bebé…_

Las emociones me superaron y mi voz se quebró.

—Ahora, n-nunca m-más v-volveré a v-verla, y es culpa mía.

Sin decir nada, Jake se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y me atrajo a su regazo mientras yo sollozaba.

—Bella —Jasper me habló desde su lugar frente a Alice—. Cuando viste a Lizzie esta noche, y cuando Charlie entró a la habitación, no estabas aguantando la respiración, ¿verdad? Sé que estabas a punto de hacerlo, pero comenzaste a hablar y no creo que hayas dejado de respirar de nuevo. ¿Me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué fue lo que oliste? —preguntó.

—Uhmm, ¿sangre? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja hacia él, preguntándome a dónde quería llegar con sus preguntas.

—Cariño, no tuvimos que detenerte para nada, a pesar de que estabas muy cerca de sangre humana.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero nada salió de ella. Afortunadamente, Jake no tuvo el mismo problema.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —preguntó, apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Significa —Jasper habló lentamente—, que la visión de Alice de ti cargando a Lizzie, siendo vampiro, puede ser cierta.

—¿Q-quieres decir que yo… Lizzie? —tartamudeé, mirando a Alice.

La esperanza comenzó a crecer en mí. Sentí una punzada cuando el agujero en mi pecho comenzó a cerrarse ante la posibilidad de que la visión de Alice pudiera ser cierta.

Ella asintió.

—Quizá no tengas que dejar a tu familia.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Como un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capítulo, les puedo decir que por fin aparece Edward ;)**

**¡Nos leemos el siguiente viernes!**

**P.D. No olviden dejar sus reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a JenRar. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

Full Circle

Capítulo 6

12 de marzo de 2007

POV Edward.

Para medianoche, me encontraba cruzando la frontera entre Pennsylvania y Nueva York. Unos minutos más y estaría a las afueras de Buffalo, donde planeaba quedarme por, al menos, las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Había hecho lo mismo el año pasado, solamente que en esa ocasión terminé en Chicago. Aunque mi perfecta memoria me permitía recordar todo desde mi transformación, el doceavo día de marzo significaba mucho más que una simple "recolección de datos". Era el día en el que había llevado a Bella a nuestro prado. El día de mi primer beso, como humano y vampiro. El día en el que le había entregado mi corazón muerto a una frágil chica humana.

Había pasado un año con cinco meses, veintitrés días y ocho horas desde que había dejado a mi Bella. Durante todo ese tiempo solo había sido una sombra del "hombre" que alguna vez fui. Cazaba sólo cuando lo necesitaba, hablaba con mi familia una vez a la semana —y solamente lo hacía con Carlisle—, y no había tocado el piano en mucho tiempo. Aunque lo había hecho con la mejor intención, dejar a Bella me había destrozado más de lo que pensé que sería posible. Saber que ella tenía la oportunidad de vivir una vida humana y normal, era lo único que me permitía seguir con "vida".

Cuando encontré un almacén abandonado en el centro de la ciudad, abrí la cerradura y entré antes de que alguien pudiera verme. Caminé en la oscuridad, la luz de la luna era lo único que me guiaba, aunque no la necesitaba. Llegando a la esquina más oscura del almacén, me deslicé al suelo y ahí, en la oscuridad, comencé a sollozar.

Lloré por el amor perdido, por la maldición de la inmortalidad sin ella. Lloré por el dolor que le estaba causando a Carlisle y Esme al estar alejado de la familia por tanto tiempo. Y lloré por la soledad que sentía. Había estado solo durante ochenta y siete años antes de conocer a Bella, pero nunca me había sentido tan solo como me había estado sintiendo desde hace año y medio.

El veneno se acumuló en mis ojos mientras lloraba sin lágrimas, temblando mientras dejaba salir toda la pena de mí. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, dejar a Bella para que pudiera vivir con normalidad, pero había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer. Mi existencia había cambiado para siempre cuando la conocí. Había ocasiones en las que deseaba no sentir el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero eso significaría no haber conocido a Bella, y esa era la única cosa que nunca cambiaría, no importaba todo el dolor o qué tan difícil era mantenerme alejado de ella.

Pasé todo el día en esa sucia bodega, con las ratas como mi única compañía. Por alguna extraña razón, parecían ser el único ser vivo que no se asustaba ante la presencia de un vampiro. De hecho, me recordaban a Bella. No en un mal sentido, sino por la determinación que mostraban al querer saber más acerca del extraño ser en su medio. Las ratas se juntaban a mis pies y subían por mis piernas hasta que las apartaba. Ni siquiera un gruñido lograba alejarlas por completo.

Mientras me sentaba, ocultándome de los rayos del sol, pensé en todo este año, cinco meses y, ahora, veinticuatro días.

Al principio intenté quedarme con mi familia. Convencerlos de dejar Forks fue fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo. Alice, por supuesto, fue la que puso mayor resistencia. Empezó a lanzarme diferentes visiones, de Bella con ojos rojos mientras corría por el bosque con la velocidad de un ser sobrenatural. Estuve a punto de atacarla por eso en medio de mi frustración. Solamente los brazos de Emmett y las palabras de Carlisle me detuvieron de hacerlo. Jasper se había molestado al ver que casi atacaba a su esposa, pero no podía quejarse demasiado, no después de la fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella. Emmett, Carlisle y Esme no se habían quejado en voz alta acerca de irse. Sus pensamientos habían sido tristes, pero amables, prometiendo que siempre me apoyarían. Rose, por supuesto, se había molestado al saber que nos íbamos, pero sus venenosos pensamientos acerca de estar feliz de alejarse de la "estúpida chica humana" habían sido fáciles de ignorar.

Todos nosotros —a excepción de Carlisle— necesitábamos un descanso de pretender ser humanos, así que nos habíamos mudado a Alaska para pasar tiempo con el clan de ahí. Solo había bastado con unas semanas de los pensamientos sugestivos y coqueteos de Tanya para que yo estuviera listo para irme por mi cuenta. Ignorarla hubiera sido fácil, pero estar rodeado de todas las parejas felices en mi familia, era demasiado. Me despedí de todos y partí hacia el sur, solo.

La familia había pasado casi un año en Alaska, antes de que Carlisle obtuviera una posición como doctor de emergencias en Billings, Montana. Se mudaron a tiempo para que los demás pudieran empezar la escuela en la Preparatoria Skyview. Carlisle me había preguntado si quería ir con ellos, pero yo no tenía ganas de fingir de nuevo. Así que, mientras ellos se mudaban a Montana, yo me fui al este de Rochester, para revisar la casa que la familia tenía ahí.

Llamaba una vez a la semana, para asegurarles a Carlisle y Esme que seguía… vivo y bien. Nunca dejaron de preguntarme si quería volver a casa, pero mi corazón estaba con Bella, y sabía que no estaba listo para convivir alrededor de las parejas felices en mi familia.

Lo que no les dije —lo que no me atrevía a confesarme a mí mismo— es que quizá nunca estuviera listo para eso.

* * *

Terminé pasando cinco días a las afueras de Buffalo, la mayor parte de ese tiempo estuve en la bodega. Desde que dejé a Bella, me sentía inquieto. No podía permanecer en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, no deseando crear nuevas memorias. Era ridículo pensar que cualquier nueva memoria podía reemplazar las que habían creado los, casi, nueve meses que pasé con Bella. Era un vampiro después de todo. Tenía perfecta memoria. Pero pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar se sentía… mal. Después de mucho tiempo en un lugar, sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Carlisle tenía ciertas teorías, pero todo lo que sabía era que no me había sentido en casa desde que dejamos Forks.

En la oscuridad, corrí por el bosque de Canadá, parando en Toronto. Carlisle y Esme tenían una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, y había prometido revisar si todo estaba bien si es que llegaba a parar por allí. No tenía un destino particular en mente. Solamente necesitaba estar solo.

Pasada la medianoche del dieciocho de marzo, me di cuenta que necesitaba llegar a Vancouver tan rápido como era posible. De pronto me sentía nervioso, sin saber muy bien el porqué, y necesitaba estar cerca de Bella. Vancouver era lo más cerca que me permitía estar. Algún lugar más cercano me tentaría a ir a buscarla. A pesar de eso, estaba retrasando el ir allí. Solamente estaría a una hora y media de distancia de ella y todos mis instintos me decían que solo bastaba con un corto viaje para tenerla entre mis brazos.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, me detuve en algún lugar cerca de Saskatchewan, planeando llamar a Carlisle antes de ir a cazar.

—¿Hola? —dijo Esme cuando contestó el teléfono. Su dulce voz, normalmente fuerte, sonaba inquieta y dudosa.

—¿Qué va mal? —pregunté de inmediato.

—N-nada —contestó—. Todo está bien. ¿Cómo estás tú, cari…?

—Esme —gruñí, tratando de mantenerme bajo control—. ¿Todos están bien?

—Lo que pasa es… —Suspiró—. Alice y Jasper no están en casa.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Ambos están bien? ¿Están en Alaska?

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Están bien, dijeron que iban a viajar por un tiempo. Nos pidieron que los sacáramos de la escuela.

Sabía que esa no era la historia completa. No estaría tan inquieta si solamente se tratara de eso.

—¿Y? —pregunté—. ¿A dónde fueron?

Me di cuenta antes de que ella respondiera. Al único lugar por el que ella estaría preocupada al decirme. Al único lugar que no quería que fueran.

Forks.

Sentí como el teléfono se rompía en mi puño apretado mientras maldecía —sabía que tenía que disculparme con Esme por terminar nuestra conversación sin despedirme— y tiré las piezas al suelo. Mis pensamientos estaban nublados de furia, y corrí hacia el primer árbol que pude encontrar, partiéndolo en dos con la fuerza de mi furia.

—¿Por qué carajos fueron a Forks? —gruñí en voz alta, partiendo otro árbol en el proceso. Les había prohibido, especialmente a Alice, tener contacto con Bella. Sabía que sería más difícil para ella olvidarnos y seguir adelante, si se mantenía en contacto con alguno de nosotros.

Me lancé a correr en dirección a Forks, sabiendo que tenía que conseguir un nuevo teléfono en la próxima ciudad que encontrara. Necesitaba detener a Alice antes de que viera a Bella. Estaba seguro de que ella había continuado con su vida, y si Alice la visitaba, se vería nuevamente arrastrada hacia este mundo sobrenatural, oscuro y peligroso.

Tan pronto como llegué a una ciudad, me detuve en la primera tienda que vendiera celulares. Rápidamente escogí un smartphone pre-pagado y me dirigí a la caja de cobro. Cuando la cajera terminó de cobrar, salí a un rápido paso humano de la tienda.

Cuando llegué al límite de la ciudad y el bosque, activé el teléfono y marqué el número de Alice, solamente para ser atendido por su buzón de voz.

—¡Alice! —siseé—. Contesta tu maldito teléfono. Sabes que soy yo el que llama. ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo en Forks? Déjala sola. Deja que viva su vida humana sin nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —Suspiré—. Llámame.

Trataría de llamarla cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta que contestara mi llamada.

No tenía ni idea del porqué, después de tanto tiempo, ella había decidido ir a Forks. Tenía que haber alguna buena razón, una que Esme no conocía o que no quería decirme. ¿Algo estaba mal con Bella? ¿Era su padre?

Llamé a Alice de nuevo mientras corría, casi gritando de frustración cuando ella no contestó. Me estaba poniendo realmente ansioso y sabía que necesitaba obtener más información al respecto. Pensé en llamar a Carlisle, pero no quería involucrar al resto de la familia si no era necesario.

Tres horas después, tenía una idea acerca de cómo conseguir más información al respecto sin llamar a mi familia. Pasando una salida a las afueras de Calgary, saqué el teléfono del bolsillo y abrí el navegador de internet, yendo al sitio de la televisión local en Forks. Escaneé la página de inicio, y descubrí un encabezado que resaltaba entre los demás.

Chica local perdida; su padre suplica su regreso.

Si mi corazón latiera, se habría detenido en ese mismo instante. Abrí el artículo, tratando de controlarme para no romper la pantalla con la fuerza de mi dedo.

Con fecha de días anteriores, el video de Charlie Swan, parado afuera de la estación de policía, saltó a la pantalla. Su expresión era rígida y su piel se veía ceniza.

Cuando habló, el tono de su voz expresaba miedo y tristeza.

—Mi hija, Isabella Swan, de diecinueve años, lleva dos días extraviada. Fue vista por última vez saliendo de casa a la una de la tarde del lunes.

Cerré el video, incapaz de escuchar más, y marqué el número de Alice de nuevo. Aún me mandaba al buzón de voz. Continué llamándola, sin éxito, hasta que llegué a Vancouver. Pensé en ir a Forks por mi cuenta, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de irme de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que, a estas alturas, Bella estaba bien y en casa. Probablemente se había quedado con unos amigos —o con un… novio, pensé mientras me estremecía— y había olvidado llamar a Charlie.

Tan pronto como llegué a Vancouver, me registré en un motel barato de la ciudad. Necesitaba quedarme dentro de la habitación hasta que supiera algo sobre Alice, ya que el reporte del clima en el teléfono mostraba algunos días soleados. Era media tarde y había tenido que esconderme varias veces mientras recorría la ciudad debido al sol. Esperar en el exterior no era tan seguro como esconderme en una habitación de un motel, lejos del sol y de la vista humana.

Si Alice no respondía mi llamada en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, mandaría al diablo mi determinación y correría hacia nuestra casa en Forks para buscarla yo mismo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**

**¡Por fin apareció Edward! El siguiente capítulo también será POV Edward, así que veremos si él se va a Forks o no.**

**Gracias por todos sus follows y por marcar la historia como favorita, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ;) **

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 7**

**POV Edward.**

Solamente había estado en Vancouver por treinta y seis horas cuando no pude soportarlo más. Había estado llamando a Alice incansablemente, así que estaba seguro que todo su buzón de voz estaba lleno de mis llamadas. Jasper tampoco estaba contestando su teléfono, y ningún otro miembro de la familia podía decirme algo relacionado con ellos. Rose y Emmett no sabían nada, además de lo que habían escuchado de Esme y Carlisle, los cuales sabían algo que se negaban a decirme. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de solo pensar que algo le hubiera pasado a Bella y que ellos no quisieran decirme por miedo de mi reacción.

Dejé el motel a la mitad de la noche, dejando la llave en el escritorio de la entrada mientras salía. Me iba a tomar una hora y media correr desde donde me encontraba, hasta Forks, aunque estando tan ansioso como lo estaba, podía llegar en una hora o menos.

Antes de dejar el motel, pensé en tomar la ruta más directa y nadar desde la costa canadiense hasta Washington. Sin embargo, correr de Vancouver a Seattle, de ahí a Olympia y luego al norte de Forks, no me iba a tomar más tiempo que ir nadando, además me iba a servir el tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos. Así que mientras cruzaba la frontera de los Estados Unidos, mi mente comenzó a divagar.

_¿Dónde estaba mi Bella?_

_¿Por qué Alice no contestaba su teléfono?_

_¿Ella sabía algo malo y no quería decirme?_

Me había esforzado tanto para darle la oportunidad a Bella de vivir una vida normal, una vida humana, en lugar de condenarla a esta larga, dura y solitaria existencia. ¿Y si había hecho mal? ¿Y si, al dejarla, la había condenado a una corta y vacía vida?

Mientras mis pensamientos se volvían oscuros, casi me sentí humano de nuevo. Mi respiración se volvió más pesada. Mi velocidad bajó y casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies en varias ocasiones. Si algo le había pasado a mi Bella, no sabía lo que haría. Durante el pasado año y medio, la única cosa que me impulsó a seguir era saber que ella estaba sana y salva. Si eso había cambiado…

Una hora después de haber dejado Vancouver, pasé el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Forks". Corrí aún más rápido, con la determinación y el miedo aumentando mi velocidad. Corrí por el bosque, no prestando atención a los olores y los sonidos a mi alrededor mientras aumentaba la velocidad para llegar a la casa de la familia, al otro lado del pueblo.

Cuando estaba a un kilómetro de distancia de la casa, comencé a escuchar la voz de Alice en mi mente, conjugando verbos en francés.

¿Estaba esperándome para darme las malas noticias? ¿Eran tan terribles que no quería que las leyera en su mente? Mi estómago se encogió, y me tambaleé cuando pensé: _«Oh Dios, ¿y si Bella estaba muerta?»_ Necesitaba encontrar una manera de terminar con mi existencia si eso era cierto. Quizás podría visitar a los Vulturi, como le había mencionado a Bella meses a...

—_Oh por Dios, Edward —_siseó Alice en su cabeza—. _¡Deja de ser tan melodramático!_

Antes de que pudiera ver más en su mente, ella volvió con los verbos en francés… La bloqueé, sabiendo que no conseguiría saber más hasta que ella estuviera lista.

Un minuto después, me detuve al final de la carretera frente a Alice, que estaba ahí con las manos en la cintura y una mirada seria en el rostro.

—Alice —saludé—. ¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono?

Cuando ella no contestó, abrí la boca para preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo en Forks y qué era lo que estaba pasando con Bella, pero ella levantó la mano, impidiéndome hablar.

—Edward, sé que tienes muchas preguntas…

Siseé en respuesta.

—… pero primero, quiero que olfatees bien el aire y me digas qué hueles.

Rodé los ojos pero hice lo que ella dijo.

—Jasper. Un segundo vampiro. ¿Quién es? —Mis manos se volvieron puños, luchando contra el instinto de encontrar al intruso en nuestro territorio.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—De nuevo —me dijo.

Con una respiración más profunda, capté una esencia que no había olido en setenta años —¿los lobos estaban de vuelta?— pero también estaba una esencia más suave de… fresias y fresa. ¡Mi Bella había estado aquí! De inmediato, entré en pánico. ¿El nuevo vampiro la tenía? ¿Había sido asesinada por el nómada que había venido aquí? ¿O por uno de los lobos? ¡Los mataría! ¡Quienquiera que la haya tocado, pagaría por eso!

—¿Qué pasó? —gruñí, controlando el impulso de atacarla.

Sonrió tristemente y me tomó del brazo.

—Si eres capaz de controlarte, iremos adentro y trataré de explicarte todo.

—¿Bella?

—Bella está… bien. —Suspiró—. Solo dame un minuto para explicar todo.

Una vez adentro, los olores de Bella, el lobo, el vampiro y Jasper eran pesados en al aire. Traté de leer los pensamientos de Alice, pero ella los estaba ocultando de mí. Me paré frente a la chimenea, con los músculos rígidos, mientras esperaba que Alice me dijera lo que me estaba ocultando.

—No hay ninguna buena manera de decir esto —finalmente dijo—. Antes de que te diga algo, _debes _prometerme que vas a escucharme antes de que salgas corriendo. Las cosas… no saldrán bien para ti si te vas sin escuchar todo primero.

Como no respondí, ella arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—Bien —dije en resignación—. Solamente dime, Alice, ¿Bella está bien?

—Bella es un vampiro, Edward —dijo de repente—. Ella fue transformada hace una semana.

Tan pronto como mi alivio de que Bella no estuviera muerta pasó, salté hacia mi hermana, tomando sus brazos y sacudiéndola.

—¿Quién lo hizo, Alice? ¿Fuiste tú o Jasper? ¿Por eso vinieron a Forks?

En lugar de pelear conmigo, Alice finalmente abrió su mente, dejándome ver los recuerdos de su conversación con Bella y la historia de Laurent en el prado.

Me controlé para no estrellar mi puño contra la pared y solté a Alice.

—Lo siento —dije antes de colapsar en el sofá—. ¿Eso fue… el doce?

Alice asintió.

—Ella no me dijo por qué estaba en los bosques; lo único que dijo fue que era por algo personal.

Maldije por lo bajo. La importancia de ese lugar podría pasar desapercibida para otras personas, pero nunca para Bella o para mí. Sabía exactamente por qué Bella había salido a los bosques.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunté, sintiendo una extraña molestia en el estómago. Traté de protegerla (de mi destino, de mí), sin embargo, todo había sido en vano. Aun así me había encargado de ser el culpable de destruir su humanidad.

—Salió a cazar con Jazz y Jacob —respondió Alice. Antes de que pudiera lanzar mi siguiente pregunta, ella asintió—. Jacob Black, Alfa de la manada de La Push. Aparentemente, él y Bella son amigos. Él y los lobos la salvaron de Laurent. —Hizo una pausa cuando yo reí con burla—. Bien. Ellos impidieron que él bebiera toda su sangre. Jacob y Seth Clearwater, su segundo al mando, cuidaron de ella durante su transformación y cuando despertó. La ayudaron a cazar, le informaron al resto de la manada de su condición y han estado evitando que Charlie llame al FBI.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Emoción, preocupación, remordimiento llenaron mi mente, todas al mismo tiempo y con el mismo peso. Quería ver a Bella; _necesitaba _ver a Bella.

—¡Espera, Edward! —llamó, la urgencia en su voz hizo que me detuviera—. Hay más.

La desesperación me invadió. No quería escuchar más; solamente quería ver a Bella. Sin embargo, era como observar un accidente de auto, no pude evitar dar la vuelta y mirar lo que había pasado.

La cruel ironía… corrí durante una hora, no queriendo otra cosa más que saber la verdad, y ahora, daría todo por no saber más

Alice me mostró un recuerdo de ellos cuatro —Bella, Jacob, Jasper, y ella misma— en un árbol afuera de la ventana de su habitación en la casa de Charlie. Miré como observaban a un bebé en una cuna en la habitación en la que yo había estado hace un año y medio atrás, después Charlie entró a la habitación para cargar al bebé, que ahora estaba llorando. Cuando dejó la habitación, Alice comenzó a pensar en otras cosas, cerrando su mente para mí.

Mi mente se llenó de malos pensamientos… de Bella en los brazos de otro hombre, haciendo el amor, estando embarazada, dando a luz. Todas las cosas que yo deseé para ella cuando me fui. Una ola de celos y odio me invadió, y quería desquitarme con Alice, o con quien fuera. En algún momento, tenía que lidiar con la posibilidad de Bella dando a luz y teniendo a un hombre —quizá Jacob Black— en su vida. Pero, por ahora…

—¡Mierda, Alice! —siseé, incapaz de controlar mis emociones—. ¿Sabes qué tan _estúpido _fue eso? ¡Dejarla acercase tanto a ellos fue tan irresponsable por su parte! ¿Sabes qué tanto la pudo haber dañado no poder resistirse… —Y no estaba seguro de cómo había podido hacerlo, pero eso no era tan importante ahora— y haber entrado y matarlos?

Estaba tan centrado en mi furia, mi miedo y mi preocupación por Bella, que no escuché el ruido en la entrada de la sala hasta que ella habló.

—Tú siempre me subestimaste, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Estoy segura que el siguiente capítulo les va a gustar ;)**

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y nos leemos el siguiente viernes :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

_N/T: En este capítulo se relata la violación de Bella, no el acto como tal, sino lo que pasó antes y después. Si alguien tiene algún problema en leerlo, envíenme un MP y les diré, a muy grandes rasgos, lo que pasó en el capítulo :) _

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 8**

**POV Bella.**

Sacudí la cabeza mientras le hablaba a Edward por primera vez en dieciocho meses.

—Bella —jadeó, mirándome. Su expresión preocupada hizo que sintiera algo en mi no-latiente corazón—. Lo siento tanto. Oh Dios, lo siento. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor. Que te estaba protegiendo. Estaba equivocado.

Como si fuera posible, se veía mayor, más cansado que la última vez que lo había visto. Sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas —quizá por su viaje hacia acá— y su cabello estaba desordenado, aun así, seguía siendo el hombre más apuesto que yo jamás había visto.

Mientras él seguía disculpándose, Jake tocó mi hombro y sonrió, indicándome con su cabeza que iba a estar afuera. Asentí y volví a centrarme en Edward, mientras veía a Alice y Jasper seguir a Jake.

Seguí estando del otro lado de la habitación, del lado opuesto a Edward, pero todo me estaba empujando hacia él. Así había sido antes, cuando aún era humana y él aún estaba en Forks. Cuando no pude soportar más la distancia entre nosotros, crucé la habitación y lo abracé fuertemente.

—Más suave, Isabella —me recordó con un quejido.

Jadeé, aflojando un poco mi abrazo, y luego suspiré cuando sus brazos me apretaron más contra él.

Antes de que pudiera ponerme más cómoda, él se alejó y miró hacia abajo. Todo en él —su postura, su expresión e incluso su manera de respirar— mostraba sus nervios y su arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento. Eso fue algo inapropiado de mi parte. Sé que tú, uh… sé que tienes a alguien en tu vida ahora, y que yo me fui, así que no puedo abrazarte más. Estoy tan aliviado de que estés bien. Bueno, no estás _bien, _pero no estás muerta. ¡Mierda, Bella! ¡No lo sabía! Juro que yo…

No podía soportar ver como se culpaba y se odiaba a sí mismo. Me senté en el sofá y lo jalé para que se sentara conmigo.

—Shh, Edward. Detente por favor.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos.

—Bella, es mi culpa. Si no te hubiera dejado… te juro que pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería protegerte, incluso si eso significaba herirme a mí mismo. Pensé que me olvidarías y seguirías adelante, lo que hiciste, pero al irme, te puse en un mayor peligro.

Le dije las únicas tres palabras en las que podía pensar en ese momento.

—Edward, te perdono.

Y lo había hecho. Ahora podía entender el porqué de su partida. Por un largo tiempo, estaba bastante herida, pensando que él no me amaba, que lo que había dicho era cierto. Luego, la primavera pasada, todo cambió.

Cuando lo miré, él estaba mirándome con el asombro en sus facciones.

—¿Perdonarme? —repitió, subiendo el volumen de su voz y sentándose recto—. Bella, ¡es mi culpa!

Solté un suave suspiro, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos para poder explicar lo que había comprendido.

—Tan difícil como te sea comprenderlo, lo entiendo ahora. Lo hago. No me gustó que me dejaras, y aún duele que lo hayas hecho de la manera en la que lo hiciste, pero ahora entiendo por qué pensaste que tenías que hacerlo.

—Bella… —gruñó, hundiendo sus dedos en el cojín que estaba junto a su pierna.

—Cuando me convertí en madre… —Sus ojos buscaron los míos y yo medio sonreí, medio hice un gesto—, finalmente pude entenderlo todo. Haría todo por proteger a mi hija y Charlie en estos momentos. Si tú me amaste al menos la mitad de lo que yo los amo, sé que habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

—De lo que te amo —casi gritó—. No "de lo que te amé", de lo que te amo. —Negó con la cabeza—. Pero eso ya no importa, lo sé. Seguiste adelante, y sin importar si tú tienes que irte o no…

Sabía que tenía que explicarle sobre Lizzie. Tenía que saber que en verdad lo había perdonado que, por mucho que me doliera, lo entendía y que no lo había olvidado. Para entender eso, él tenía que escuchar la historia completa.

—Edward, por favor. Necesitas escuchar, ¿sí? Necesito contarte la historia de mi hija.

Cuando asintió, junté mis manos en mi regazo, tomé una gran respiración y comencé a explicar lo que solamente había contado una vez —a Alice y Jasper— desde que había sucedido

—En las vacaciones de primavera del último año en la preparatoria, Jessica, Angela y yo fuimos a Jacksonville a visitar a mi mamá.

_**~FC~**_

—_¡Woohoo! —gritó Jessica cuando salimos del aeropuerto—. ¡No puedo esperar para ponerme mi nuevo bikini e ir a la playa!_

_Reí. Jess no había dejado de hablar de toda la ropa que había comprado para el viaje, en especial de su nuevo bikini negro con plateado._

—_Mamá vive justo en la playa, ¿no es así? —le pregunté a mamá, entrelazando mi brazo con el suyo._

_Renée rio y asintió hacia Jessica. _

—_Vas a amarlo. La arena, el agua y… —Arqueó sus cejas hacia nosotras—, hay demasiados chicos lindos._

_Rodando los ojos, la apuré hacia el auto. _

—_Vamos, vámonos a casa._

_Los chicos eran la última cosa en mi mente. Mi corazón aún le pertenecía —y siempre lo haría— a Edward._

_**~FC~**_

—Así que lo primero que hicimos luego de desempacar, fue ir a la playa. Mamá estaba en lo cierto. Había demasiados chicos lindos —le dije a Edward con un suspiro—. No lo suficientemente lindos, de todas maneras.

La mirada que le di le debió haber dado pistas de lo que en realidad quería decir: que ninguno de esos chicos se le comparaba. Él rio suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

_**~FC~**_

—_Mira a ese —susurró Angela, señalando a un chico con una tabla de surf._

—_¡Ang! Eres tan mala como Jess. —Reí mientras miraba a nuestra amiga, que estaba hablando con un alto chico rubio._

—_Que esté saliendo con Ben no significa que no puedo mirar —respondió con una sonrisa._

_Reí y regresé mi atención a mi libro, cuando Jess volvió con nosotras y me pateó ligeramente con su pie._

—_Él es Kyle —dijo, presentándome al chico con el que había estado hablando. Cuando otros dos chicos llegaron con nosotras, ella sonrió—. Estos son Ashton y Hunter, sus amigos. Chicos, Bella y Angela._

_**~FC~**_

—Ellos parecían divertidos —dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Estaban en el primer año de la universidad en Alabama. Estuvimos con ellos toda la tarde y al día siguiente también. Esa tarde, nos invitaron a ir a un club con ellos. Mamá y Phil iban a salir esa noche, así que decidimos ir a bailar. Nos divertimos, pero estaba lista para irme a casa antes de las once, así que no nos quedamos tan tarde.

—Al día siguiente, fuimos con mamá y Phil a Disney World, así que no pasamos mucho tiempo con ellos. Jess llamó a Kyle a la mañana siguiente y nos reunimos en la playa después del almuerzo. No estaba tan feliz por eso, pero ellos se la estaban pasando bien así que lidié con ello. Hunter parecía un chico decente, solamente que no había estado interesada por ningún chico después de, bueno…

—Después de mí —dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Asentí.

—Pasamos los siguientes días con ellos, saliendo a clubs y bares por la noche, usando nuestras identificaciones falsas para beber… —Ante la mirada de Edward, yo resoplé—. Nunca llegué a embriagarme. A lo mucho, me bebía un shot y unas cuantas cervezas cada noche.

»En nuestra última noche allí, salimos con ellos de nuevo. Jess estaba muy interesada en Kyle, ella y Mike habían terminado, así que ella estaba soltera y estaba muy feliz al respecto, y Angela estaba relajada y divirtiéndose. Ella no se mostraba tan relajada en casa, pues estaba muy estresada entre cuidar de sus hermanos y la escuela. Quería que ella aprovechara cada oportunidad de divertirse al máximo, así que cuando ellas me pidieron que yo me relajara un poco más, no pude decirles que no.

_**~FC~**_

—_¡Vamos, Bella! —gritó Jess—. ¡Tómate otro trago!_

—_Voy a bailar, Bella —me dijo Angela—. ¡Jess tiene razón! ¡Toma otro trago, relájate!_

_Finalmente, me encogí de hombros y miré a Hunter. _

—_De acuerdo, dame un té helado Long Island —dije mientras me reía cuando Angela aplaudió e iba hacia la pista de baile con Ashton._

_Veinte minutos después, estaba más que mareada. Hunter había tratado de llevarme hacia la pista de baile, pero me había negado, así que nos quedamos en el bar, viendo a nuestros amigos. Él nos había comprado un trago a cada uno, diciendo que sería muy grosero de mi parte no aceptarlo luego de que él gastara el dinero. No quería ser grosera, así que me tomé el trago que él me había dado. Ahora, casi estaba bailando en mi asiento mientras veía como Ang y Jess se divertían._

—_Oye, Bella —dijo Hunter en mi oído—, mis amigos están dando una fiesta. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver cómo está? Habrá menos gente, quizá ahí sí quieras bailar._

_Sonaba divertido, así que se lo dije. _

—_¡S-seguro! D-éjame avisarle a mis amigas… ¿de acuerd-do? _

—_No te preocupes. Kyle y Ash les avisarán. —Los buscó en la pista y ellos asintieron hacia él._

—_B-bien —dije asintiendo._

_**~FC~**_

Tal y como lo había hecho cuando se lo conté a Alice, envolví mi torso con los brazos, tratando de mantenerme fuerte, sabiendo que estaba por llegar a la parte más dura de la historia.

—Más tarde descubrí que él había puesto la mitad de una pastilla de Rohypnol en el trago que me había comprado, así que cuando me dijo que necesitaba ir a su cuarto en el hotel antes de ir a la fiesta, yo no lo dudé.

Las manos de Edward eran puños tan apretados, que temía que pudiera romperse un dedo. Él sabía lo que estaba por venir y, sabía, que no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo.

—Él me ofreció otro trago, diciendo que solamente necesitaba tomar algunas cosas, así yo me sentiría más cómoda. Me senté en la cama y bebí de la pequeña botella de tequila del minibar. Al principio bebí lentamente, pero recuerdo que pensé que sabía terrible, así que solamente lo tragué todo sin pensar.

Dejé de hablar cuando Edward se paró y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Sus manos fueron a su cabello, revolviéndolo. Tomando una profunda respiración, continué.

—Lo único que recuerdo es que desperté a la mañana siguiente sola y desnuda en la habitación del hotel. Sus cosas no estaban y había una nota en el buró con mi ropa. _"Gracias por el buen rato". _Como si en lugar de haberme violado hubiéramos tenido sexo.

Edward soltó un gruñido de dolor y furia mientras tomaba la esquina de la mesita de café y la lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación. Mientras él se quedaba ahí, jadeando, terminé de contar mi historia.

—Llamé a Charlie. Él dijo que llamara a la policía, que me cubriera, pero que no me lavara o hiciera algo que pudiera desaparecer la evidencia. Él llamó a Renée, la cual empezaba a mostrarse preocupada. A mis amigas les habían dicho que yo había dicho que estaría en casa por la mañana y Renée no lo supo hasta que despertó y se dio cuenta de que no había regresado con Angela y Jessica.

»En resumen… Hunter Ellison usó su propio nombre y tarjeta de crédito para rentar la habitación. Él no había usado un condón. Me rehusé a tomar la píldora del día siguiente, ya que la usaba para regular mi periodo, así que asumí que no la necesitaba y me habían hecho un "kit" de violación en el hospital. Hicieron una prueba de sangre y confirmaron que había sido drogada. Todo eso, junto con la nota que había dejado, aseguraron su culpabilidad cuando los cargos fueron presentados contra él. Está cumpliendo una condena de ocho años en una prisión en Lake City, en Florida.

Edward se había congelado cuando mencioné el nombre del sujeto, pero ahora, había tomado la silla frente a la chimenea y la había lanzado tan fuerte como le fue posible. La ventana principal se quebró y la silla voló hacia los árboles, haciendo volar el vidrio por todas partes. Golpeó la pared con el puño, dejando una abolladura en ella. Su postura era rígida y su respiración agitada mientras recargaba su frente en la pared.

Caminé hacia él lentamente, con temor de asustarlo, y presioné mi cuerpo contra su espalda. Mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura, puse mi otra mano en su puño cerrado y lo obligué a relajarse.

—_Yo _hice eso. Al pensar que te estaba dando la vida que merecías, alejada de los vampiros que querían matarte, de tu novio que quería beber tu sangre y que podía aplastar tu cráneo con tan solo una caricia, te abandoné y te dejé para que fueras lastimada y aun así fuiste maldecida con esta vida inmortal.

Comencé a hablar pero, en menos de un segundo, él estaba de rodillas frente a mí.

—¿Cómo podrás perdonarme, Bella? Te juro que haré lo que quieras. Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo levanté y lo acerqué a mí.

—Edward, cuando tenía seis meses de embarazo, encontré las cosas que habías dejado bajo el suelo. Supuse que mentías cuando dijiste que…

Asintió, interrumpiéndome.

—Mentí, Bella. No estoy orgulloso de eso. Pensé que hacía…

—Lo sé. Como dije, me di cuenta de que mentiste porque en verdad pensabas que podía olvidarte. Pero no fue hasta que desperté después del ataque de Laurent y descubrí que tenía que mantener a Lizzie segura, que tenía que dejarla, cuando al fin lo entendí. Quiero decir, lo entendía, pero ahora… ahora no hay nada que perdonar. Ya veo qué tan difícil debió haber sido para ti estar cerca de…

Mis palabras murieron cuando vi su rostro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, no sabiendo por qué parecía estar tan sorprendido.

—¿Lizzie? —jadeó.

Asintiendo, dije:

—Elizabeth Anne-Marie Swan.

—¿Como mi…?

—Madre —dije, terminando su oración—. Y sus iniciales son E-A-M, como en Edward Anthony Masen.

Sonreí ante su expresión de shock, sintiendo el veneno en mis ojos.

—¿Lo ves, Edward? Nunca te olvidé y no he estado enojada contigo en mucho tiempo. Nombrar a mi hija, darle un buen recuerdo a uno malo, me ayudó a recordar que ella es mi ángel, justo como tú. Nunca dejé de amarte e incluso en mis más bajos…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Edward me había atraído hacia él y, antes de que pudiera protestar —y no es que tuviera planes de hacerlo—, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? (¡sobre todo el final!)**

**Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el siguiente viernes :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 9**

El beso con Edward pareció durar por siempre. No tener que respirar definitivamente tenía sus ventajas. La electricidad que sentí las veces que nos besamos en el pasado, no eran nada en comparación con los sentimientos que ahora recorrían mi cuerpo. Lo único que se le parecía era el ardor que sentí durante la transformación, aunque esta vez el ardor era de placer, no de dolor.

Él nos giró y terminé contra la pared. Gemí cuando las partes bajas de nuestros cuerpos se frotaron una con la otra. El sonido nos sacó de la nube de deseo en la que nos encontrábamos desde que comenzó el beso.

Dejé caer mi cabeza contra su hombro mientras tratábamos de controlar nuestras respiraciones. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi pierna estaba alrededor de su cintura. Si aún fuera humana, sabía que mis mejillas se habrían puesto de un color rojo intenso. Bajé la pierna, estremeciéndome cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozaron una última vez.

—Bien, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero tienen que separarse —dijo Alice cuando apareció en la sala con Jasper y, un muy sonriente, Jake detrás de ella—. Tenemos grandes cosas por discutir.

Nadie dijo nada acerca del desastre a nuestro alrededor. Supuse que sabían exactamente lo que había pasado, ya que ellos sabían que le iba a explicar a Edward sobre Lizzie y la violación. Alice debió haber visto su reacción, así que les pudo haber avisado a Jasper y Jake del desastre. Ella se sentó en el regazo de Jasper en la única silla disponible, mientras Jake se quedaba de pie recargado contra la pared, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas en una pose tan casual como podría manejar al estar en presencia de cuatro vampiros.

Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió hacia mí.

—Vamos, ca… Bella. —Él se contuvo de terminar la palabra y sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse algo, y luego miró a los otros—. Vamos a ver qué es lo que el duende tiene que decirnos que es tan importante.

Él me llevó al sillón y, una vez que estaba sentada, él se sentó muy alejado de mí, casi al otro extremo de sillón.

Lo miré con curiosidad, alzando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—¿Ahora apesto? —pregunté, pretendiendo estar ofendida.

Al principio, Edward me miró en shock, pero luego rio suavemente.

—No estaba seguro si…

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí, indicándole con el dedo que se acercara más. Él sonrió y se sentó más cerca de mí, tanto que nuestros muslos y hombros se rozaban entre sí.

Alice sonrió pero luego puso una expresión seria.

—Adelante, Bella. Pregunta.

Tenía un millón de preguntas en mente pero, aparentemente, ella me había visto decidirme por una en específico.

Miré a Edward pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—No vi nada. Ella ha estado bloqueando su mente.

—Jake —dije primero, mirando a mi amigo—, ¿no necesitas dormir un poco? Estoy segura de que ellos pueden mantenerme vigilada, asegurase de que no me coma a nadie.

Jake rodó los ojos.

—Estoy bien. Me iré a casa y dormiré después de que hablemos. Seth está al mando hasta que yo regrese.

Asentí y volví a mirar a Alice.

—¿Cómo sabías que tenías que regresar? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me viste antes?

Intenté, pero al parecer fallé, no mostrar el dolor en mi voz, porque Edward contestó en lugar de ella.

—Le pedí que no te siguiera vigilando, Bella —admitió con un suspiro—. Pensé que si ella seguía viéndote, yo podría saber qué tan feliz eras y, a pesar de que eso era lo que quería para ti, habría sido demasiado. Habría dolido saber que eras feliz sin mí.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, me volví hacia Alice cuando ella empezó a hablar.

—Hubiera deseado mirar antes, Bella. Lo siento —dijo, su voz temblaba ligeramente—. Estaba al pendiente de Victoria pero, desafortunadamente, ella estaba bloqueándome de alguna manera, así que solamente podía conseguir algunos vistazos de ella.

Edward se congeló a mi lado, mirando fijamente a Jake, pero lo ignoré por el momento para preguntar a Alice:

—¿Podría haber sido Riley? ¿Que él contara con algún tipo de… talento o lo que sea?

La pelea con Victoria era una de las cosas de las que hablábamos antes de que me fuera a cazar con Jasper y Jake.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible. Nunca me había topado con un talento que afectara mis visiones de esa manera, pero estoy segura que sí es posible.

Edward volteó a verme.

—¿Mataste a Victoria? —preguntó con un tono sombrío. Parecía enojado, pero apostaría lo que sea a que su odio estaba dirigido a la pelirroja y no hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Jake y Seth lo hicieron.

—Pero tú peleaste con ella —gimió, pasando la mano por su cabello antes de tirar de él.

Le expliqué de cómo ella apareció cuando yo estaba con Seth, acerca de Riley huyendo y de Seth persiguiéndolo cuando le ordené que se fuera y protegiera a la gente de La Push y Forks y de los dos lobos viniendo a mi rescate.

Edward parecía dolido cuando miró a Jacob.

—Parece que te debo más de lo que alguna vez podría pagarte.

Jake sacudió la mano con una sonrisa burlona y se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro, seguro. Algún día me cobraré todo. —Guiñó hacia mí juguetonamente mientras Edward se volteaba nuevamente hacia mí.

Después de un momento, miré a Alice nuevamente.

—Así que… ¿estabas viendo a Victoria?

Asintió lentamente

—No supe que había mandado a Laurent por ti o que había decidido venir a Forks por su cuenta, te lo juro, Bella. Solamente te vi a ti peleando con ella, estaban a solas así que debió ser después de que Jake y Seth mataran a Riley. Jasper y yo vinimos tan pronto como tuve la visión. Lo siento tanto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, le contesté.

—No estoy molesta, Alice. Estuve herida por mucho tiempo, incluso ahora, quizá un poco, de que te hubieras ido y olvidado de mí tan fácilmente, pero no estoy molesta. Con todo lo que ha pasado, especialmente ahora que estás de vuelta, la rabia que pude haber sentido se ha esfumado por completo.

Alice hizo un gesto.

—Nunca te olvidé, Bella. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo —remarcó, mirando a Edward.

Su mirada me recordó que tenía una pregunta para Edward también.

—¿Cómo sabías que tenías que venir aquí? —pregunté, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando la respuesta llegó a mí—. Alice.

—De cierto modo —dijo mirando a su hermana—. Hice mi llamada semanal para ponerme al día con Carlisle, y Esme mencionó que Alice y Jasper habían salido de la escuela, buscando viajar por algún tiempo. Por su reticencia al contestarme, supuse que ellos venían hacia Forks.

—Espera —lo interrumpí—. ¿Tú no estabas con ellos?

Sacudió su cabeza una vez.

—Al principio lo intenté, pero estar alrededor de todas las parejas felices era muy difícil. He estado viajando por el país y Canadá todo el tiempo. Era… —Su voz se quebró y limpió su garganta antes de continuar—. Era peor que antes de conocerte. Sabía qué era lo que me faltaba, y estar rodeado de todo el amor que yo no tenía, dolía demasiado.

Mi corazón se rompió por él, a pesar de que su partida había sido su idea. Lo entendía ahora, por supuesto, e incluso aunque seguía pensando que él debió haber hablado conmigo al respecto, dolía porque, obviamente, él había sufrido demasiado. Corté toda la distancia entre nosotros y tomé su mano entre las mías, susurrando un:

—Lo siento, Edward.

Apretó mi mano antes de continuar con su historia.

—Ayer, y hoy por la mañana, estaba en Toronto, pero tenía ese sentimiento de que necesita estar cerca de ti. No sabía nada sobre Victoria, Bella, lo juro. De haber sido así hubiera vuelto antes.

Asentí, animándolo a continuar.

—Como sea, estaba a la mitad de Vancouver, que era lo más cerca que me permitía a mí mismo estar, por miedo a rendirme y venir a buscarte cuando estaba seguro de que hubiera sido un error, cuando llamé a Esme. Traté de llamar a Alice pero ni ella, ni Jasper, contestaron mis llamadas. Finalmente, busqué en línea algo que pudiera haberlos hecho venir tan de repente cuando encontré la conferencia de prensa que tu papá ofreció días después de que desapareciste. Sabía que Alice tuvo que haber tenido una visión al respecto y, debido a que ya estabas desaparecida, sabía que algo había pasado.

Suspiró, con una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro.

—Cuando llegué a Vancouver, seguí llamando y al no recibir respuesta, decidí venir a averiguar qué es lo que había pasado. No podía seguir viviendo sin saber… —Tragó saliva, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Corrí directo hacia aquí, suponiendo que encontraría a Alice aquí o que hallaría una pista que me llevaría a donde ella estuviera.

Miré a Alice con cierta sospecha.

—Tu sabías que él iba a venir, ¿no es así?

Asintió con lentitud.

—Vi su decisión de dejar Vancouver unas horas atrás.

—¿_Esa_ fue tu visión? —preguntó Jake, levantando las manos en señal de exasperación. Luego, miró hacia Edward—. Ella había dicho que vio a Bella algo decaída, que necesitaba cazar y nos dijo que la lleváramos mientras ella arreglaba la casa para los tres.

—Quería hablar con Edward a solas primero —admitió Alice—. Pensé que las noticias sobre Bella serían menos impactantes si las escuchaba de mí.

Edward suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esas noticias habrían sido impactantes sin importar quién me las dijera, Ali, pero gracias.

Entonces, ella sonrió

—¡Las buenas noticias son que ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para ponernos al día!

El recordatorio de que ahora era inmortal causó que toda la felicidad de mi rostro desapareciera.

—Acerca de eso —comencé—. Planeaba ir al norte de Canadá pero…

Miré a Edward, insegura de qué es lo que él quería, o de si debería incluirlo en mis planes futuros.

—Iremos a donde quieras ir, Bella —murmuró—. Quiero decir, si tú me quieres contigo. Si no quieres, yo...

—Lo quiero —dije rápidamente, impidiendo que continuara—. A donde quiera que vayamos, quiero que lo hagamos juntos.

—Eso era lo que tratábamos de decirte antes, Bella —me recordó Alice—. Antes de que tuviera la visión sobre Edward. ¡No tienes que ir a ningún lado!

Sacudí la cabeza con lentitud.

—Alice, no puedo quedarme. El que no haya saltado por la ventana para atacar a Charlie y Lizzie no significa que están a salvo a mi alrededor. Soy demasiado fuerte y peligrosa para estar cerca de ella. Si me quedo, los voy a lastimar, y si _no _lo hago, otro, como James, Laurent o Victoria, podrían hacerlo. Por mucho que va a dolerme dejar a Lizzie para que crezca sin mí, y por mucho que va a matarme estar lejos de ella, yo solo…

Rompí en sollozos al pensar en irme. En mi corazón, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Escuchar los sollozos de Bella fue mi perdición. La atraje hacia mi regazo, abrazándola fuerte con un brazo y usando mi mano libre para acariciar su cabello, rozando su mejilla con mi pulgar.

Mientras lloraba, me di cuenta que ella le estaba haciendo a Lizzie lo que yo le había hecho a ella.

—Bella —susurré en su oído—, esa es la misma razón por la que te dejé. Ahora sé que estaba equivocado. No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, amor. Si hay una manera en la que puedas quedarte, necesitamos ver si puede funcionar.

Ella sollozó unas veces más antes de mirarme, sus ojos rojos brillaban por sus emociones.

—¿D-De verdad piensas que Alice y Jasper pueden tener razón?

Asentí.

—Creo que vale la pena investigar más al respecto.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaremos? —preguntó mirándome a mí, Alice y Jasper.

—No estoy seguro de qué tan cómodo estoy con esto —habló Jacob desde su lugar en la pared. Había estado muy callado durante todo este tiempo pero, claramente, se veía muy atento en estos momentos.

—Jake, ellos no van a dejar que lastime a Lizzie o Charlie —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Bella… —refunfuñó él, sacudiendo la cabeza con lentitud—. Yo no los conozco. Solamente sé historias…

Ella se mantuvo firme.

—No los conoces, pero tú me conoces, Jake. Quizás aún no puedas confiar en ellos, pero yo sí. Confío en cada uno de ellos —dijo apretando mi mano—. Así que confía en mí.

Al escuchar a Bella decirle a Jacob que confiaba en nosotros —en mí— me dieron ganas de sollozar como ella lo había hecho con anterioridad. Después de todo lo que había hecho —dejarla para que fuera atacada no solamente una vez, sino dos— aún confiaba en mí. Ella era realmente sorprendente.

Jacob suspiró.

—Bien. Confío en que sabes si puedes confiar en ellos para mantener a tu familia a salvo, Bella. —Él miró al resto de nosotros—. Así que, como ella dijo, ¿cómo lo averiguamos?

Le contesté.

—Creo que el primer paso debe ser llamar a Carlisle. Podría tener varias respuestas a la visión de Alice.

Mi hermana sonrió hacia nosotros.

—Ya está hecho. —Cerrando los ojos, se quedó en silencio unos momentos—. Estarán aquí en nueve horas y dieciséis minutos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**

**¡Hasta el siguiente viernes! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 10**

**POV Bella.**

Jake se fue poco después de que Alice anunciara que el resto de los Cullen volverían a Forks, pidiendo que lo llamáramos cuando supiéramos algo nuevo. Necesitaba avisar a la manada sobre la visita y dormir un poco, pero mientras me despedía de él en la puerta trasera de la casa, me hizo prometerle que lo iba a llamar si lo necesitaba. Estaba nervioso por dejarme, pero cuando le aseguré que iba a llamarlo, asintió y caminó hacia el bosque. Escuché cuando cambió y aulló una sola vez, después de eso se había ido.

—¿Jacob se fue a casa para dormir? —La voz de terciopelo de Edward se escuchó pocos metros detrás de mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Como si no lo hubieras escuchado —me burlé, riéndome suavemente. Sabía que había escuchado, con ambas cosas, sus oídos _y _su mente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Trato de no escuchar las conversaciones y los pensamientos de otras personas, ¿sabes?

Eso me recordó…

—¿Puedes escucharme ahora? —pregunté, señalando mi cabeza para que entendiera lo que preguntaba.

Inclinó su cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando, y luego sonrió.

—Ni una sola cosa. Sigues tan silenciosa para mí como siempre lo has estado.

Encogiéndome de hombros, le dije de manera irónica:

—Bueno, al menos algunas cosas no han cambiado.

Edward se acercó a mí, acariciando suavemente mi barbilla y sonriendo cuando me quedé sin aliento.

—No, algunas cosas siguen igual… —Su voz era baja, sexy y solamente me daban ganas de besarlo hasta el cansancio.

En lugar de eso, fruncí el ceño y acaricié los oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos.

—Luces hambriento —murmuré—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cazaste?

Suspiré cuando él se encogió de hombros.

—Edward, necesitas cazar.

Me observó por un momento antes de asentir y extender su mano hacia mí.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

Sonreí y tomé su mano, caminando lentamente con él lejos de la casa. Cuando llegamos al bosque al extremo de la propiedad, pregunté:

—¿Ahora qué?

—Vamos a correr —sugirió—. He querido correr contigo desde la primera vez que te traje de visita.

Solté su mano y me eché a correr, riendo ante su grito de sorpresa. Por algunos momentos, él me alcanzaba y corríamos lado a lado por los árboles. Ahora podía darme cuenta de lo rápido que era. Jasper me había dicho, cuando salimos a cazar, que los neófitos eran más rápidos que los vampiros más viejos, pero que Edward era el más rápido de los Cullen. Él estaba corriendo a mi ritmo —al de un neófito—, así que sabía que Jasper no había exagerado.

Mientras corríamos, miré a mí alrededor. La primera vez que él corrió conmigo en su espalda, Edward me había explicado la facilidad con la que podía ver cada rama y hoja del bosque, pero no lo había comprendido hasta mi transformación. Sin importar lo rápido de nuestros movimientos, podía ver cada detalle con la misma claridad —y quizá más— con la que podía hacerlo siendo humana y estando parada frente a ellos. Era totalmente asombroso. Podía ver todas las ramas de los árboles, las hormigas que corrían por los troncos de los árboles, las ardillas y otros animales pequeños que pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

Habíamos estado corriendo por algunos minutos cuando mi garganta comenzó a arder. Podía oler a los venados en la distancia. Sin decirle nada a Edward, me desvié en la dirección de ese delicioso aroma. Cuando me acerqué a donde estaban, debieron haberme visto porque se echaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron.

Me detuve y pateé el pasto y la tierra en señal de frustración.

—¡Argh! —grité con fuerza. Sabía que si quería, podría alcanzarlos, pero estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera había pensado en perseguirlos.

Edward, que se había detenido a unos metros de mí, arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó con suavidad.

—¡Debo de ser el único vampiro en la historia de los vampiros que sigue siendo tan ruidosa y torpe como cuando era humana! —gruñí, pateando más pasto.

Él rio suavemente y luego se movió para estar detrás de mí.

—Bella —susurró en mi oído—, no eres ruidosa y torpe. Es cuestión de aprender y practicar, amor.

No estaba tocándome, pero cada nervio de mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su cercanía. Podía sentir su energía saliendo de él, como una explosión. Antes, él era como hielo para mí, ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo siempre que él estaba cerca. Su suave voz de terciopelo acariciaba mi oído, haciendo sentir vivo todo mi cuerpo. Sentía el calor de su aliento por mi mejilla y mi cuello. Él olía… Dios, olía como siempre lo había hecho, multiplicado por diez mil. Era como tener miel, lilas y el sol embotelladas en una sola esencia. Cuando era humana, él solamente olía dulce. Ahora, su esencia me rodeaba por completo, me intoxicaba y me enloquecía.

—Todo está en tus sentidos, mi Bella —continuó—. Primero, cierra los ojos.

Mis párpados se cerraron casi de manera involuntaria ante su suave orden.

—Luego, respira. Toma fuertes y largas respiraciones, saboreando todos los aromas en la punta de tu lengua —explicó, aún con su tono suave e hipnótico.

Sin abrir los ojos o incluso moverme, tomé varias respiraciones lentas, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que quería decir. Podía sentir la humedad en el aire debido a una tormenta que se aproximaba, la fresca y limpia esencia del pasto bajo nuestros pies; las aves y demás animales eran ricas esencias en mi lengua —aunque ninguna olía de manera apetecible— y luego… luego olí algo profundo y delicioso, que hizo que el veneno se acumulara en mi boca.

Edward debió saber cuando lo sentí.

—¿Hules eso? —Cuando asentí, continuó—: Bien. Ahora escucha. Dime lo que oyes.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras yo escuchaba. Al inicio, todo lo que podía escuchar eran sus suaves respiraciones detrás de mí, el susurro del viento entre los árboles y los mismos pequeños animales corriendo por el bosque.

—Te escucho —comencé, mi voz sonando más fuerte de lo que esperaba, haciéndome saltar suavemente—. Uh, el viento y las ardillas y otros animales alrededor de nosotros.

Luego, a nuestra derecha, comencé a escuchar otras cosas, las que suponía que él se refería.

—A la derecha —murmuré—. Un latido… y una respiración.

—Bien —dijo Edward en mi oído—. ¿Qué más?

—Por el sonido, es un animal grande. Suena como si estuviera comiendo algo, ¿quizás pateando algunos arbustos? —pregunté algo insegura.

—Muy bien —dijo mientras me acercaba a él, de manera que mi espalda quedó pegada a su pecho—. Ahora abre los ojos, amor. Dime lo que puedes ver.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, mi mente fue asaltada por el bosque alrededor de nosotros. Comencé a respirar más rápido, sintiéndome abrumada y cerré los ojos nuevamente.

Edward deslizó los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome contra él.

—Despacio, Bella. Absorbe todo. No hay ninguna prisa, amor.

Su toque, junto con sus palabras, me calmó de inmediato. Me relajé en sus brazos y lentamente abrí los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez, vi todo con mayor claridad, girando mi cabeza hacia la derecha, donde había olido y escuchado al animal. Tomó unos momentos, pero después, a través de los árboles, podía ver a un gran oso negro, más grande que el que había cazado el día que luché con Victoria.

Me moví para alcanzar al animal, cuya sangre podía escuchar claramente mientras corría por sus venas, llamándome, pero los brazos de Edward se enredaron en mi cintura, impidiéndome avanzar.

—Aún no, Bella —me corrigió con suavidad—. Si vas ahora, solamente huirá como los venados lo hicieron. Usa tus sentidos y tu nuevo cuerpo para deslizarte hacia él. Espera hasta que estés cerca antes de saltar. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Asentí, así que él me dejó ir.

De inmediato extrañé su calor y su cercanía, pero mi atención estaba puesta en el oso. Ignorando a Edward, corrí silenciosamente por los árboles, moviéndome alrededor del animal en lugar de ir directo hacia él. Estaba tan ocupado buscando comida, que no me vio o me escuchó hasta que estaba a metros de distancia de él. Me arrojé hacia el animal, agarrándolo por el cuello y girando, rompiéndole el cuello al mismo tiempo en el que hundía mis dientes sobre el pelo, la piel y los músculos, hasta llegar a la vena.

Mientras tomaba largos sorbos de la caliente y pesada sangre, levanté la vista para ver si podía divisar a Edward. Un movimiento a unos veinte metros a mi derecha, llamó mi atención. Miré a Edward mientras él saltaba hacia un gran venado. Rompió el cuello del venado y comenzó a beber, nunca dejando mi mirada. El animal era del doble de su tamaño, él debería verse pequeño e indefenso, sin embargo, se veía imponente… y sexy.

Solté al oso, satisfecha por el momento, y solo lo miré. Su cabello era un desastre, con algunas hojas enredadas en él, y su camiseta estaba rasgada, como si lo hubiera alcanzado una patada del venado. Sus manos eran puños en el pelo del animal mientras lo sostenía cerca de sus labios. Obviando la camiseta, estaba limpio, a diferencia de mi atuendo, me di cuenta mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Mi oso debió de haber pateado fuerte con sus largas garras porque mi camiseta también estaba rasgada, y podía ver, a través de las marcas de las garras del animal, mi pálida piel iluminada por los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por los árboles.

Miré de nuevo a Edward, que había soltado al venado y caminaba lentamente hacia mí. Sus ojos eran negros, sin importar que apenas hubiera comido, y la mirada que me estaba dando lanzaba escalofríos a mi cuerpo. Me sentí como su presa pero, a diferencia del venado, no estaba corriendo.

_Mucho..._

Di un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, hasta que mi espalda chocó con el tronco de un árbol. Cuando Edward me alcanzó, estaba respirando pesadamente y mis dedos y habían hecho agujeros en la corteza detrás de mí.

Solté un gemido, casi vibrando de necesidad, cuando Edward se detuvo frente a mí. Lucía surreal. Mirándolo en el sol, ahora con mis nuevos ojos, era una experiencia completamente diferente a la que había sido con mi pobre vista humana. Podía ver miles de colores, que ni siquiera sabía que existían, reflejados en su piel. Formaban un brillo alrededor de él, así como siempre me había imaginado que el halo de un ángel podría parecer.

Traté de controlarme, de verdad que sí. Pero cuando él acarició mi piel al descubierto, gracias a las garras del oso, dejó un fuego recorriendo mi piel y me arrojé hacia él, enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras estrellaba mis labios contra los suyos. Caímos al suelo con gemidos de necesidad saliendo de ambos mientras las partes bajas de nuestros cuerpos se rozaban la una con la otra.

Edward se sentó, acomodándome en su regazo con mis piernas aún enredadas en su cintura. Se separó de mi boca, dejando besos sobre mi barbilla y mi cuello, dejando un largo y húmedo beso bajo mi oreja. Nunca me había besado ahí antes y la sensación era casi demasiado.

Necesitaba más. Sentirlo a través de su camiseta no era suficiente. La tomé por detrás y la arranqué de su cuerpo, arrojándola al suelo tras de él. Mis manos fueron directo a la piel de su espalda, trazando suavemente sus músculos. Se sentía tan cálido y suave bajo mis dedos, totalmente diferente que cuando lo había tocado con anterioridad. Antes, él era solamente hielo y mármol. Ahora, era fuego y seda.

—Tan sexy —gruñó, tomado mi camiseta por detrás—. No tienes idea de lo jodidamente sexy que te ves a la luz del sol. Verte cazar… oh, cariño…

El gruñido se transformó en rugido cuando bajé mi cabeza a su hombro y recorrí su piel con mis dientes, rozándolo con mi lengua para probarlo.

—¡Bella! —gritó, empujando sus caderas hacia mí.

Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, el estar de nuevo en sus brazos. Mi mundo no había estado completo desde el día en que se fue de Forks. Esta era la primera vez en año y medio que me sentía completa, tan completa como podía sentirme sin mi hija en mis brazos.

—Dios, te he extrañado tanto —susurré contra su piel.

Lo sentí tensarse antes de escuchar la única cosa que nunca quería volver a escuchar de él.

—Bella, cariño, debemos parar.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Las cosas empiezan a calentarse por aquí (?) **

**Llegamos a los primeros diez capítulos, ¡yay!, gracias por todos sus reviews, follows y fav´s. Me alegra saber que la historia les va gustando, aunque aún tengan muchas dudas sin resolver :)**

**¡Hasta el siguiente viernes! **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 11**

**POV Edward.**

_—Dios, te he extrañado tanto._

Me había tomado toda la fuerza y control que había ganado en mis casi ciento diez años como vampiro el separarme de Bella después de sus palabras. Cuando le dije que deberíamos parar y ella comenzó a sollozar, tratando de escapar de mis brazos, la sujeté más fuerte. Ahora, tenía que intentar reparar esta jodida situación antes de dañar aún más mi relación con ella.

—Isabella —dije con suavidad, tratando de deslumbrarla como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando ella era humana—. Mírame, por favor.

Sus manos se habían convertido en puños entre nosotros y ella los estaba mirando fijamente, evitando mi mirada.

—Bella, por favor —supliqué, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía con sus sollozos.

Sacudió su cabeza y lo siguiente que susurró me destrozó por completo.

—T-tú no me quieres. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella continuó—: Soy un vampiro ahora y aun así no quieres estar conmigo. No era lo suficientemente buena para ti antes; no sé por qué pensé que ahora podría ser diferente.

_¡Mierda! _¿Eso era lo que ella pensaba?

—Isabella Marie Swan, mírame —dije con el mayor tono autoritario que pude.

Levantó su mirada sin llegar a mis ojos.

Tomándola por las caderas, la acerqué hacia mi erección, que seguía dura como una roca gracias a la posición de Bella en mi regazo.

—¿Crees que esto significa que no te quiero? —le pregunté, acercándola más a mí mientras levantaba mis caderas, haciéndonos jadear a ambos.

—Solo es algo físico —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es la reacción natural de tu cuerpo ante…

—Bella, por favor —dije nuevamente—. Mírame. Mira mis ojos y dime que no te quiero.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que ella finalmente —_¡finalmente!—_ levantara su mirada hacia mí. Dejé que todo el amor que sentía por ella, todo el deseo me llenara, impregnando cada poro de mi cuerpo. Ella debió haber visto algo que la convenciera, porque después de un largo rato, jadeó.

—P-pero tú dijiste…

—Lo sé, amor —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. Dije que deberíamos parar. No porque no te quiera, ¡Dios nunca pasará eso!, sino porque la primera vez que hagamos el amor no debe de ser en medio del bosque, y no sucederá hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de hablar.

»Mierda, Bella —suspiré—, jamás pienses que no te quiero o que tú no eres buena para mí. Tú siempre, _maldición, siempre, _has sido demasiado buena para mí.

—Antes dijiste que no me querías. ¿Cómo puedo...? —Su voz se perdió y sacudió su cabeza, una vez más.

Apretando mis dientes, me maldije de nuevo por mi estupidez.

—Bella, cariño, mentí, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, así que te mentí. Nunca podría no quererte. Cada vez que te detenía, habría dado todo por ser capaz de continuar. De besarte en la manera en la que quería besarte. De sentir tus cálidas manos en mi helada piel. Antes, tu seguridad era la única cosa en mi mente. Estaba tan preocupado de poder herirte físicamente.

—¡Pero ya no soy frágil! —dijo con rapidez—. ¿Lo ves? —Levantó una pequeña roca y la convirtió en cenizas en un rápido movimiento de sus dedos.

Tragué pesadamente ante el recordatorio de que ahora ella era tan fuerte como yo —incluso más— y de que no tenía que controlarme como antes lo hacía.

—Sí, cariño, lo sé. Pero nosotros, tú, hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas. Necesito asegurarme de que tomaremos las cosas con calma. Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y, esta vez, no quiero arruinar las cosas.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que ella entendiera.

Se mantuvo callada por un momento antes de que sintiera sus pequeñas manos en mi rostro, sus pulgares acariciaban mis mejillas.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. No me gusta del todo, pero lo entiendo.

Junté nuestras frentes, aliviado, sintiendo como el agudo dolor en mi pecho lentamente desaparecía.

—¿Es…? —comenzó antes de sacudir la cabeza y tratar de ponerse de pie.

Abrazándola con fuerza, la mantuve en mi regazo y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Es _qué, _amor?

Suspiró.

—¿Es fácil para ti? Detenerte, quiero decir.

Sin soltarla, reí con remordimiento.

—Es fácil en algunas maneras y difícil en otras —admití. Antes de que pudiera entristecerse, me expliqué—. Antes, mi deseo por tu sangre y mi preocupación por tu seguridad, hacía que el detenerme fuera inevitable. Te quería tanto como te quiero ahora, pero sin importar cuánto deseaba continuar, no podía.

Respiré profundo antes de continuar.

—Ahora, es más fácil detenerme porque sé que tenemos toda la eternidad. No hay prisa para hacer cosas antes de que el tiempo se agote. Pero, amor, si piensas que es fácil… —Sacudí la cabeza—, no lo es. Te quiero tanto que no puedo soportarlo. He pasado un año y medio deseando estar contigo. Y ahora, cuando por fin puedo hacer algo al respecto, detenerme es la cosa más complicada en todo el mundo. No puedo… Dios, Bella, no puedo explicar lo difícil que fue parar en este momento. Incluso ahora, no puedo mantener mis manos alejadas de ti.

Bella me había estado observando mientras hablaba, sus ojos bien abiertos, sus labios fruncidos y su respiración inestable. Tragó antes de susurrar:

—Pensé que solamente era yo. Antes, pensaba que mis sentimientos eran más fuertes, y me preocupaba eso nuevamente cuando nos detuviste hace unos momentos. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo con la misma fuerza, no es así?

Hice la única cosa en la que podía pensar en ese momento. Deslizando mis manos por sus brazos, tomé su rostro con suavidad y presioné mis labios con los suyos, dejando todo mi amor en el beso. Cuando nos separamos, ella sonrió ligeramente.

—No puedo mantenerme alejado de ti, amor. Incluso antes, me sentía… —Me detuve, inseguro de cómo continuar—, incompleto si no te tocaba de algún modo. ¿Ahora? El sentimiento es diez veces más fuerte.

Ella asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir, y recargó su frente en mi hombro.

—Deberíamos volver —dije finalmente, poniéndome de pie con Bella y ayudándola a estabilizarse—. Quizá pueda encontrar una nueva camiseta.

Reí suavemente al ver los restos de mi ropa en el suelo a nuestro alrededor.

—Ups —dijo mientras reía.

Tomé la camiseta con una mano y sostenía su mano con la otra, y luego comenzamos a correr por el bosque hacia la casa.

Cuando llegamos, había una pila de ropa y una nota en la encimera de la cocina. Bella tomó la nota mientras yo tomaba la ropa.

—Alice dijo que ella y Jasper se fueron a cazar y que estarán de vuelta antes de que tu familia llegue —dijo, pasándome la nota mientras tomaba la ropa que le estaba ofreciendo—. Iré a tomar una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa. —Señaló su camisa arruinada y rio—. ¿Te importa si uso la tuya?

—Para nada, amor —murmuré, atrayéndola hacia mí para un beso rápido—. Estaré justo aquí.

Sonreí mientras ella caminaba hacia las escaleras a un ritmo humano. Para un neófito con tan solo unas semanas en esta vida, ella lo estaba haciendo extraordinariamente bien. Aunque no debería estar sorprendido, incluso como humana, ella siempre estaba sorprendiéndome.

Cuando escuché correr el agua, me dirigí al baño de invitados en el primer piso. Quería darme una ducha, pero eso tendría que esperar. No había tocado el piano desde que había vuelto —de hecho, habían pasado dieciocho meses desde que había tocado alguna tecla— y mis manos picaban por volver a tocarlo.

Quité toda la tierra y suciedad de la cacería con el jabón que Alice había dejado en el baño y me vestí con la ropa que había tomado de la cocina. Podía escuchar a Bella en el baño de arriba, lavando su cabello. Era un sentimiento extraño —aunque reconfortante y familiar— el poder escucharla, pero sin tener ningún ruido en mi mente. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que me sentía en paz.

Dejando mis ropas arruinadas en el baño, volví a la sala de estar, sentándome en el banquillo del piano con un suspiro de alivio. La música era una parte tan importante de mí que, literalmente, se sentía como volver a casa luego de una prolongada ausencia. Toqué unas cuantas notas sin sentido, a modo de calentamiento, antes de tocar la canción de Esme. Mientras tocaba, podía escuchar a Bella moviéndose en el piso de arriba, cepillando su cabello y poniéndose la ropa nueva. Cuando cambié a la nana de Bella, escuché su suave jadeo. Si su corazón siguiera latiendo, sabía que habría enloquecido como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Continué tocando, pasando de la nana de Bella a "Claro de luna", otra canción que significaba mucho para ambos; había sido la primera cosa que había aprendido sobre Bella que realmente me había sorprendido y me había hecho darme cuenta de que ella era mucho más que una adolescente regular.

—Extrañaba tanto escucharte tocar —escuché suavemente detrás de mí—. ¿Tocabas mucho cuando estuviste lejos de aquí? —Se movió y se sentó en el banquillo junto a mí.

Inhalé su limpia esencia —todo era fresias, fresas y, simplemente, Bella— y sacudí la cabeza.

—No escuchaba ninguna música. No podía —admití—. Se sentía incorrecto, como si tratara de ser feliz y… bueno, no sentía que fuera algo que yo merecía.

Bella se inclinó hacia mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y abrazándome con suavidad.

—Tampoco escuché música por un tiempo. No hasta que estaba por la mitad de mi embarazo.

Sonreí con tristeza al ver lo mucho que le había afectado mi partida.

—¿Puedes decirme más acerca de dónde estuviste este tiempo? —preguntó, desviando su mirada hacia mis dedos moviéndose por las teclas.

—En realidad no es tan emocionante —resoplé ligeramente—. Al principio me quedé con la familia, fuimos a Alaska…

—Conocen a otra familia de… vegetarianos… ahí, ¿no es cierto? —interrumpió ella, curiosa.

—Para ver a Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina y Tanya, sí. Fue ahí donde Laurent estuvo por un tiempo, aunque no se quedó con ellos, obviamente. —Fruncí el ceño, preocupado de recordarle a Bella el porqué de su estado actual. Ella apretó mi cintura de nuevo, alentándome a continuar—. Solo estuve ahí unas semanas, hasta que se volvió muy incómodo estar alrededor de todas las parejas felices y las _atenciones _de Tanya.

Bella alzó su cabeza.

—¿Sus _atenciones_? —preguntó—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hice una mueca y sacudí la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

—Tanya y sus hermanas son… criaturas altamente sexuales. Les gusta decir que son el súcubo original. Por años, Tanya se ofreció a mí, creo que fue porque no está acostumbrada a ser rechazada. Cuando vio lo mal que estaba, creyó, al igual que sus hermanas, que todo lo que necesitaba era pasar tiempo con una mujer, y ella… expresó muy bien sus intenciones de cuál de ellas debería ser la elegida. Después de muchas semanas de tener que escuchar sus pensamientos y amablemente rechazar sus ofertas, tuve suficiente. Me despedí de la familia y me dirigí al sur.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve hablando, había estado tocando, cambiando de canción en canción. Bella se había puesto más y más tensa.

—¿Tú… no la quieres? —murmuró contra mi hombro.

Ante la pregunta, moví mis manos a su alrededor para tomarla por la cintura y ponerla en mi regazo, para que quedáramos frente a frente. Cuando ella miró hacia abajo, usé un dedo para alzar su rostro y que me mirara a los ojos.

—Bella, amor, si no la quise cuando no te tenía, ¿qué te hace pensar que la quiero ahora cuando tengo a la única mujer que me ha puesto de cabeza o capturado mi corazón en ciento seis años en la Tierra?

Bella sonrió de una manera hermosa y se inclinó para besarme suavemente.

—Qué bien. Odiaría tener que patear su trasero. De acuerdo a los rumores, soy mucho más fuerte que ella en estos momentos y no me gustaría lastimarla —bromeó ella, haciendo que yo riera y asintiera—. ¿A dónde fuiste después?

—La mayor parte del tiempo corría. Pensé que eso me ayudaría a olvidarte a ti, mis sentimientos, toda la situación. Pero, obviamente, no lo hizo. Tú estabas conmigo a donde quiera que yo fuera. El año pasado, para estas fechas, estaba en Chicago, pasando algunos días en la casa de mi familia ahí. Está siendo rentada, pero la compañía que la maneja estaba haciéndole algunos arreglos en ese entonces, así que estaba vacía. Además de eso, visitaba con frecuencia las casas que Carlisle y Esme tienen y me mantenía alejado de la civilización tanto como fuera posible.

Descansado su cabeza en mi pecho mientras tocaba y hablaba, Bella suspiró. Estuvimos en silencio, solamente escuchando la música del piano, hasta que mi curiosidad me venció.

—¿Qué hay de ti, amor? —pregunté con recelo—. Yo, uh, sé lo que pasó en marzo, pero, ¿puedes decirme antes de eso? —Se tensó en mis brazos y me apresuré a decir—. Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien. Lo entiendo. Definitivamente no me debes una explicación ni nada.

—No… —contestó ella, alargando la palabra—. No es eso exactamente. Los primeros meses no fueron bonitos, Edward. No sé si realmente quieres escuchar sobre eso.

Tragué la rabia ante el dolor que le había causado a mi Bella y traté de sonreír.

—Isabella, quiero escucharlo todo, o todo lo que tú quieras contarme. Por favor. —Suspiré.

Sin mirarme, ella comenzó a hablar.

—Durante el primer mes, parecía estar en estado de coma. Trataba de no dormir porque eso significaba pesadillas, y las pesadillas significaban que iba a despertar gritando. Terminé con laringitis de tanto gritar. Apenas y comía lo necesario para sobrevivir; casi todo lo que comía, lo vomitaba al poco tiempo. Jake, Ang y Jessica realmente se convirtieron en mi sistema de apoyo, al igual que el de Charlie. Ellos venían y me ayudaban a entrar y salir de la ducha todos los días, hacían que comiera adecuadamente...

Me sentí completamente enfermo mientras la escuchaba. No me había sentido tan asqueado desde que era humano, tenía miedo de vomitar toda la sangre y el veneno en mi cuerpo si escuchaba más. Tragué todo de vuelta y asentí para que ella continuara cuando me miró con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

—Después de un mes, Charlie amenazó con llamar a Renée y hacer que me llevara de vuelta a Florida con ella. Incluso hablaron de internarme en el hospital. Nada realmente me importaba hasta que un día, Angela se sentó al borde de mi cama y preguntó si tú querías que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, ella no sabía nada a dónde habías ido o por qué lo habías hecho, ella solo pensaba que te habías mudado y terminado conmigo, pero ellos ya lo habían intentado todo, incluyendo evitar mencionar tu nombre cuando yo estaba cerca, así que ella estaba haciendo lo que pensaba que era la última cosa que podía hacer.

Vi la vulnerabilidad y el dolor en esos oscuros y hermosos ojos que siempre había amado. Mi pecho se llenó de dolor ante su tristeza, pero me forcé a ignorarlo cuando ella continuó.

—Eso fue lo que finalmente me sacó de mi estupor, al menos por un tiempo. En ese entonces, aún creía que te habías ido porque no era buena para ti o porque no me amabas…

Tensé la mandíbula, odiándome por haberla hecho sentir de esa manera.

—… así que estaba determinada a, por lo menos, probar que estabas equivocado, quizá con la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, tú verías eso y volverías a mí. —Ella rio con tristeza—. No tuve éxito. Quiero decir, los demás creían que había funcionado. Pretendía estar bien, Charlie y mis amigos se dejaron de preocupar, pero, por dentro, seguía emocionalmente muerta. Luego, en enero, el hermano de Angela fue diagnosticado con cáncer. Me di cuenta de que tenía que recomponerme, ser su amiga y apoyarla, así como ella lo había hecho conmigo. Comencé a vivir un poco más. Aún no volvía a la normalidad, pero estaba cerca. Isaac, su hermano, ahora está en remisión, gracias a Dios, pero por un tiempo, las cosas se pusieron muy mal.

Mientras cambiaba de tema, ella se movió en mi regazo, acomodándose mejor.

—Como sea, como Victoria aún estaba rondando por aquí, Jacob cambió por primera vez en febrero, así que las cosas entre nosotros estaban distantes. Cuando… todo pasó y volví a casa, él vino conmigo y me abrazó mientras lloraba. Estaba impactada por su apariencia, había crecido como un metro y ganado varios músculos desde la última vez que lo había visto. Por supuesto, él me explicó el asunto de los lobos, a pesar de que no tenía permitido hacerlo, así que todo su crecimiento tuvo más sentido.

Dejé de tocar durante su historia y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, necesitando sentirla tan cerca como fuera posible. Quería estar aquí para ella ahora, apoyarla de la manera en la que debí haberlo hecho. Sus brazos estaban abrazándome de la misma manera.

—Tenía planes de ir a la Universidad Estatal de Washington, había obtenido una beca académica completa, pero la violación lo cambió todo. Pensé en solamente saltarme un semestre y volver en la primavera, porque no estaba segura de estar lista para estar lejos de casa, pero luego descubrí que estaba embarazada. Jess y Angela tenían miedo de dejarme por la escuela, Jess también había obtenido una beca en la UEW, y Angela está en Nueva York, en Columbia, pero Jake prometió estar ahí para mí y el bebé, así que les dije que estaba bien que se fueran.

De repente, tenía curiosidad sobre una cosa.

—¿En ese entonces Jake ya era el Alfa de la manada?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Sam lo era, hasta que cumplí seis meses de embarazo. Luego Emily, su esposa, quedó embarazada, y como Jacob había madurado mucho para ese tiempo, Sam se retiró y dejó que Jacob tomara su lugar. Sam había regresado a la posición en la que se encontraba cuando cambió por primera vez. Él es el mayor del grupo, así que fue fácil para él continuar al mando hasta que Jacob estuviera listo.

Asentí mientras lo entendía. El abuelo de Jacob, Ephraim Black, había sido el Alfa cuando Carlisle y yo hicimos un trato con él. Jacob era el verdadero heredero de la posición, y por lo que había visto de él con Bella, era un buen hombre para el trabajo.

—¿Y Sue? Escuché algo en los pensamientos de Jacob acerca de… ¿ella y Charlie?

Bella sonrió y suspiró.

—Empezaron a verse poco tiempo después de que te fueras y se casaron cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Sue… —Ella resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sue fue una enviada del cielo después de la violación y durante mi embarazo. Era difícil para Charlie, verme tan triste, y no estaba seguro de lo que podía hacer por mí. Sue sabía que solo necesitaba alguien que me dejara llorar en su hombro, que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Estaba por decirle lo agradecido que estaba de que ella pudiera contar con el apoyo de Sue y Jacob, cuando escuché a mi hermana y a Jasper en su camino de vuelta a la casa.

—Alice está por llegar —murmuré contra la piel de su cuello—. Gracias por decirme, mi Bella.

Había sido duro de escuchar, pero sabía que no había sido nada comparado con vivirlo. Ella era más fuerte de lo yo había pensado, y si ella me dejaba, pasaría el resto de mi existencia tratando de remediar lo que le hice pasar.

—Gracias por escuchar —susurró ella. Movió su cabeza y me besó con lentitud, sin rastro de nada más que amor puro en sus caricias.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Hasta el siguiente viernes :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 12**

**POV Bella.**

—¿Cuánto falta? —pregunté por sexta vez mientras caminaba por la sala vacía. Habíamos dejado todo tan limpio como era posible, incluso usamos un poco de madera del garaje para cubrir la ventana rota, pero sin la larga mesa para el café y la silla, la habitación se sentía vacía. Jasper había encontrado material en algún lugar para reparar la abolladura que el puño de Edward había dejado en la pared, así que, además de los muebles faltantes y la ventana, todo se veía en orden.

Alice soltó un bufido de frustración antes de contestar mi pregunta.

—Tres minutos, Bella —dijo exasperada—. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¡Ya conoces a todos!

Sacudí la cabeza y envolví los brazos alrededor de mi torso, incapaz de decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. _¿Aún me querrían? ¿Rosalie aún me odiaría? _Todas mis preguntas sin respuesta me estaban poniendo tan enferma como podría estarlo en estos momentos.

Edward seguía en el piano, tocando diversas melodías para mantenerme tranquila y evitar que enloqueciera. Jasper había tratado de usar sus habilidades calmantes en mí, pero le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el control de algo, y sin importar qué tan débil podía ser ese control, mis emociones eran algo que podía manejar por mi cuenta. Alice estaba hojeando una revista, aunque esta era la tercera vez que la leía entera. Al poco tiempo, estábamos jugando a esperar "no tan pacientemente" a que el resto de la familia llegara.

Antes de que pudiera preocuparme más al respecto, Alice se había parado de su asiento y me tomaba de la mano para ir hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, Bella —ordenó con dulzura—. Los encontraremos afuera. Rose y Emmett vienen detrás de ellos en el BMW y en el Jeep.

Edward estaba a mi lado antes de que llegáramos a la puerta.

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea, Alice? —preguntó, la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

—¡Oh, Edward! —se quejó, lanzándole una mirada que no pude interpretar—. Alégrate un poco, hermano mío. ¡Ella va a estar bien!

Los miré a ambos completamente perdida y luego miré a Jasper, que había salido a la entrada principal con nosotros.

—¿Tú los entiendes? —le pregunté mordazmente.

Él se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

—Alice, solamente está siendo...

—Vamos, Jazzy —lo llamó Alice firmemente—. Vamos a esperarlos por allá.

Miré a Edward, pero solamente me dio una sonrisa tensa y se encogió de hombros. _De acuerdo, _pensé. Obviamente, no estaba frente a ningún peligro, así que traté de no preocuparme acerca de otra cosa de la cual no tenía control alguno. De todos modos, en algún momento, Alice, Edward y yo tendríamos que acordar no mantener las visiones que ella tuviera en secreto para mí.

—Por supuesto, Bella —la misma Alice me contestó desde el otro lado de la entrada—. Hablaremos sobre ello, lo prometo.

Reí ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ella. Mis nervios volvieron con más fuerza y tomé la mano de Edward mientras veía el Mercedes de Carlisle dar vuelta por la entrada de la casa.

—Relájate, amor —murmuró Edward, besando ligeramente el tope de mi cabeza—. Te aman casi tanto como yo te amo, ¿lo recuerdas?

_Sí, ellos amaban a la Bella humana, _pensé para mí. Pero no era la misma persona que era con anterioridad. ¿Amarían mi nueva yo?

En el momento en el que el Mercedes se detuvo, la puerta del pasajero se abrió y Esme salió del auto. Se acercó un poco a mí, retorciendo sus manos, y luego fue hacia la puerta de Carlisle. Cuando él salió, ambos se quedaron sin avanzar, mirándome. Las expresiones en sus rostros fueron de la esperanza a la preocupación, pero eran más fuertes las del amor y la aceptación. Cuando Esme abrió sus brazos, solté la mano de Edward y corrí hacia ellos, arrojándome en su abrazo.

Aunque al estar en los brazos de Edward me sentía como en casa, el abrazo de Esme era igual de bueno en diferentes formas. De todas las maneras posibles, Carlisle y Esme se habían convertido en unos segundos padres para mí. Siempre me hacían sentir segura y los había extrañado terriblemente.

El abrazo de Esme era demasiado fuerte que casi dolía. El veneno se acumulaba en mis ojos mientras ella me abrazaba y murmuraba, en voz baja y tranquila, que lo sentía demasiado, pero que estaba feliz de verme. Carlisle rodeaba a su esposa con un brazo y su otra mano la puso en mi hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

—Hola, Bella —dijo con suavidad—. Es muy bueno volver a verte, cariño.

Sollocé un par de veces y asentí.

—Es bueno verlos a ambos también. Los he extrañado.

—Déjame verte, Bella —dijo Esme finalmente, separándome de ella para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. Después de verme, expresó—: Eres hermosa, cielo. Siempre lo has sido, pero esta vida te sienta muy bien. Siento mucho que haya pasado de ese modo.

Sollozando de nuevo, le di la razón.

—Yo también.

Me dieron un último abrazo y luego me dejaron ir.

Escuché un ligero carraspeo y, al mirar más atrás, vi a Rosalie parada a pocos metros detrás de nosotros, con las manos unidas frente a ella y con una expresión casi avergonzada en el rostro.

—Rosalie —murmuré.

—Bella —contestó con mucha suavidad—. Lo siento tanto.

Después de que Alice y Jasper volvieran de su cacería, le pedí a Alice que llamara al resto de la familia y les contara mi historia completa. No me sentía cómoda explicándola a detalle nuevamente, pero sabía que ellos necesitaban conocerla. Del mismo modo, Rosalie le había pedido a Alice que me contara su historia, así que ella me explicó cómo el prometido de Rose y sus amigos abusaron brutalmente de ella una noche en la que caminaba a casa por las calles de Rochester, dándola por muerta. Me dijo que ahí había sido donde Carlisle la había encontrado, y en lugar de dejarla morir en la calle, la había llevado a casa para transformarla, con la esperanza de que fuera la pareja de Edward.

Mirando a Rosalie ahora, era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba cuando era humana, pero mis ojos de vampiro me permitían ver la tristeza que estaba presente en su mirada.

Me quedé en mi lugar mientras ella caminaba hacia mí, extendiendo su mano. La tomé, arqueando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—Hola, Bella —me dijo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa—. Por favor llámame Rose. Es un gusto conocerte.

Al principio, estaba confundida, pero luego comprendí que ella me estaba dando lo que debió ser su saludo meses atrás, la primera vez que nos conocimos. Sí, teníamos mucho de qué hablar, pero si los últimos dieciocho meses me habían enseñado algo, era a no olvidarse de las pequeñas cosas.

Reí ligeramente y le sonreí de vuelta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hola, Rose. Es muy bueno conocerte.

Ella sonrió, aliviada de que hubiera comprendido lo que quería decir.

Justo cuando soltaba su mano, sentí un fuerte agarre en mi hombro. Sin pensarlo, me giré un poco y, con las dos manos, tomé el brazo que sujetaba mi hombro y lancé a mi posible atacante sobre mi hombro, al otro lado de la carretera.

Emmett me miró desde el suelo y se echó a reír. Mis manos fueron directo a mi boca mientras jadeaba, preocupada de haberlo herido.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien, Emmett? ¿Te lastimé?

La idea de que había podido, no solo levantar a Emmett, sino también lanzarlo sobre mi hombro, me hacía reír, así que cuando sacudió la cabeza y rio más fuerte, no pude evitar acompañarlo. Le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse, él la tomo y, poniéndose de pie, me envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

—¡Maldición, Bella! Vaya fuerza la que tienes, ¡aunque apuesto que no puedes hacer eso de nuevo!

Reí más fuerte y sacudí la cabeza.

—Es bueno verte, Emmett.

—A ti también, B —contestó—. A ti también.

* * *

_**~FC~**_

**POV Edward.**

Ver a Bella saludar a mi familia fue fantástico… pero a la vez fue horrible. Todos ellos —incluyendo a Rose— estaban felices de verla, pero sus pensamientos estaban llenos de tristeza al saber que nuestra partida la había llevado a su situación actual.

Esme solamente repetía: _¡Oh mi pobre Bella! Mi hija. Estoy tan feliz de verte. Mi pobre, pobre niña. ¡Por todo lo que has pasado!_

Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran muy parecidos a los de Esme, aunque él no podía evitar pensar en lo feliz que su esposa se veía. No la había visto tan feliz desde que habíamos dejado Forks. Ese pensamiento perforó mi corazón, sabiendo que nuestra partida había sido mi culpa —sin importar qué tan buenas habían sido mis intenciones— y él debió haberlo adivinado porque me miró y se disculpó en su cabeza. Asentí hacia él, haciéndola saber que lo había escuchado y que no había necesidad de disculparse.

Cuando Bella caminó hacia Rose, me tensé. Antes de dejar Forks, y mucho tiempo después de eso, Rose solamente había sido hostil con Bella. Pero mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos, estaba complacido al no escuchar nada negativo acerca de la mujer con la que planeaba pasar el resto de mi existencia.

_Pobre Bella, _pensó ella, viéndola abrazar a Carlisle y Esme una última vez. _Ella luce tan nerviosa. No debería. Es más fuerte de lo que pensé que era. «Lamento eso, Edward». _No volteó a verme cuando pensó eso para mí; su mirada estaba centrada en Bella mientras ella se enfocaba en Rose.

—Rosalie —dijo Bella con timidez.

Incluso mientras Rose hablaba, sus pensamientos estaban a mil por hora.

—Bella —dijo Rose en respuesta—. Lo siento tanto. —_Lamento haberte tratado como si fueras menos, como si estuviera mal que quisieras estar con tu pareja. Lamento tantas cosas. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Más que nada, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por lo que pasaste. Nadie merece eso, en especial mi hermana. Debí haber estado ahí para ti. Nosotros debimos haber estado ahí para ti. Pero aquí estamos ahora y no nos volveremos a ir. Jamás te dejaremos de nuevo. Necesitas saber eso. Necesitas saber que ahora eres mi hermana, tanto como Alice. Necesitamos comenzar de nuevo._

Miré como ella caminaba hacia mi Bella y le ofrecía su mano.

—Hola, Bella —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Por favor llámame Rose. Es un gusto conocerte.

Estaba tan concentrado mirándolas, que no escuché los pensamientos de Emmett hasta que él estaba detrás de Bella. Sabía que no iba a terminar bien, así que tomé un paso al frente, pero Alice me detuvo con una mano en mi brazo.

_«Solo espera, Edward», _pensó para mí. «_Esto va a ser bueno para los dos.» _

Asentí y miré como Emmett salía volando sobre Bella cuando ella lo levantó en un movimiento casi perfecto de lucha. Ambos rieron y se abrazaron, saludándose de la única manera que mi hermano conocía.

—Ella se ve bien —dijo Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Lo hace —contesté.

_«¿Cómo lo está llevando?», _preguntó en sus pensamientos.

Le di una mirada que claramente significaba que no muy bien.

—Ella me perdonó —susurré tan bajo que los otros al otro lado del jardín, no hubieran sido capaces de escuchar.

_«Eso me imaginé. Ese es el tipo de persona que ella es, que siempre ha sido.»_

—Es más que eso —le dije—. Ella está preocupada por la bebé y está segura de que tendrá que dejarla para mantenerla segura.

Él asintió. «_Hablé con Alice. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, hijo. Nosotros necesitamos cazar, pero al regresar nos sentaremos a hablar, ¿de acuerdo?»_

Le sonreí en respuesta y extendí mi mano mientras Bella caminaba hacia mí, pasando a Carlisle, que se apresuraba por volver al lado de Esme.

—Vamos, amor. Ellos van a cazar, y después todos hablaremos.

* * *

**El resto de la familia Cullen ha llegado... ¿qué les pareció su encuentro con Bella?**

**Debido a problemas técnicos (?) el siguiente capítulo puede tardar un poco más, aunque espero que no demasiado tiempo.**

**Bonito día y espero sus reviews :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**JenRar. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Full Circle**

**Capítulo 13**

**POV Edward.**

Bella y yo estábamos juntos sentados en el sofá, esperando a mi familia. Escuché sus pensamientos antes de que llegaran a la casa, por supuesto. Todos sentían curiosidad por la conversación que tendríamos, preocupados por Bella y ansiosos y, al mismo tiempo, deseosos de conocer a la bebé. Alice y Jasper estaban juntos en el suelo cerca de la ventana, susurrando entre ellos y tratando de darnos privacidad.

Nosotros no estábamos hablando realmente —solo disfrutábamos la compañía del otro en el silencio de la sala— pero tampoco podíamos apartar las manos del otro. No importaba que fueran mis dedos acariciando su cabello o su mano en mi muslo. Mientras tuviéramos las manos en el otro de alguna manera, nos sentíamos en calma y conectados. Jamás había experimentado algo parecido. Incluso cuando Bella y yo estábamos juntos en el pasado, no era lo mismo. Sentía la necesidad de tocarla —aunque el miedo que tenía por lastimarla me había impedido hacerlo tanto como quería— pero no era tan electrizante como ahora. Quizá tenía que ver con ella siendo humana entonces y una vampira ahora. No lo sabía, aunque tampoco importaba. El pasado era el pasado y estábamos juntos ahora. Eso era lo único que importaba.

—Ya casi vuelven, amor —murmuré, besando su sien con suavidad.

Ella suspiró y se apretó más contra mí en respuesta.

Mientras las dos parejas entraban a la sala, Emmett trató de sorprender a Bella de nuevo.

—Yo no lo haría, Emmett —le dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tócala y ella te lanzará por ese agujero. —Señaló al espacio donde debería estar la ventana.

Vi la visión que llegó a su mente de Esme obligando a Emmett a reparar el daño de la ventana por sí mismo.

—Esas son las últimas maderas que nos quedan para cubrirlo, así que no sería bueno que lo hicieras —resopló.

—Aww, arruinas mi diversión, pequeñita —gimoteó Emmett, despeinando el cabello de Bella mientras él y Rose caminaban hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Carlisle se sentó en la silla cercana a nosotros, mientras que Esme lo hizo al lado de Bella. Parecía que ella tampoco podía dejar de tocar a Bella porque tomó su mano libre entre las suyas y la apretó, antes de dejarlas en su pierna.

_«Voy a hacerle a Bella unas preguntas, Edward», _pensó Carlisle. «_Sé que algunas de ellas pueden molestarla. Trataré de ser lo más gentil y amable que pueda.»_

Asentí hacia él una vez para mostrarle que había entendido y tomé la otra mano de Bella entre las mías, dándole un apretón.

—Bella, ¿cómo te sientes, querida? —comenzó él.

—¿Física o mentalmente? —respondió Bella con un resoplido.

Carlisle rio suavemente.

—Cualquiera. Ambas.

Las mentes de todos estaban en silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta de Bella. Por sus expresiones, todos estaban preocupados y ansiosos por escucharlos a ambos.

—Físicamente, estoy bien. La sed es… manejable por ahora, supongo. Mi garganta está irritada pero no siento la necesidad de salir y agarrar al primer venado que me encuentre —trató de explicar.

Ante eso, Carlisle y Jasper tuvieron casi el mismo pensamiento. Ella tenía un mejor control de lo que debería en este punto.

_Eso es extraño, _pensó Carlisle, casi para él mismo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cazaste?

—Hace cinco horas —respondió Bella.

_No es tiempo suficiente para que esté demasiado sedienta, pero aun así, debería sentir más irritación en la garganta en este momento, _pensó él.

Cuando él se quedó callado, Bella continuó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Está mal? —Ella miró alrededor, hasta que sus ojos encontraron los míos.

—No, amor —me apresuré a contestar—. Carlisle solamente piensa que tú lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Aún se veía insegura, pero sus hombros se relajaron ligeramente y su agarre en mi mano se relajó.

_«Ponte alerta, Edward», _pensó Carlisle. «_No quiero traer a colación un tema desagradable, pero…»_

—Ahora —dijo él, sonriendo amablemente a Bella—, dime cómo te sientes por dentro, cariño. Alice nos dijo que tú le diste permiso para informarnos de tu… —Su voz se perdió, no sabiendo cómo expresar sus pensamientos sin lastimar a Bella.

—¿Violación? ¿Bebé? —preguntó Bella, apretando mi mano y la de Esme más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y asintió.

—También dijo que no querías escuchar disculpas, que el pasado es el pasado…

Bella asintió.

—… así que no lo diré. Diré que, y hablo por todos aquí, ahora estamos aquí y estaremos para ti tanto como tú quieras o necesites, de cualquier manera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —susurró Bella.

Los pensamientos de Carlisle se volvieron más ligeros mientras él se concentraba en otro tema.

_«Edward, Alice y Jasper me dijeron lo que pasó. Bella fue capaz de resistir, no solo la esencia de la sangre de su hija, sino también la de Charlie. Extraordinario, hijo. Debemos investigar más en eso. Debe de haber una razón para eso, ¿no lo crees?»_

Gruñí suavemente.

—Ella no es un experimento, Carlisle —susurré de manera preventiva, tratando de proteger a Bella de cualquier futuro dolor.

Él sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.

—Mis disculpas. Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Lo siento, Bella. Solo estaba pensando en lo que Alice me dijo y mis pensamientos no reflejaron con claridad mis intenciones. Edward solo trataba de protegerte —explicó él y sentí una repentina ola de culpa por pensar que él podría lastimarla—. En tus propias palabras, ¿podrías decirnos que pasó luego de que te encontraras con Alice y Jasper?

Mientras Bella nos contaba cómo los cuatro habían escalado el árbol cerca de su ventana y de cómo ella no había estado tentada por las esencias de Charlie o de su hija, la mente de Carlisle comenzó a barajar diferentes posibilidades. Capté algunos de sus pensamientos —acerca de llamar a Eleazar, la palabra escudo y algo acerca de la sangre familiar— pero él estaba tratando de mantenerlo para sí mismo. Decidí bloquearlo tanto como pude, sabiendo que él se explicaría cuando estuviera listo.

—¿Por qué esto es importante? —preguntó Bella, mirando a Carlisle y luego a mí.

—Siendo un neófito, resistir a la sangre humana es la cosa más difícil por aprender, incluso más que controlar tu fuerza y velocidad —expliqué, recordando sus reacciones ante esas cosas en nuestra cacería—. A muchos neófitos les toma un año antes de que ellos estén más o menos listos para estar cerca de los humanos. Tú tienes, al menos, una semana en esta… vida y fuiste capaz de resistir no solamente uno, sino dos humanos cerca.

—¿Y si solo fue cosa de una vez? —preguntó, la preocupación estaba presente en sus facciones.

—¡Vamos a probarte! —sugirió Emmett con entusiasmo—. Ya sabes, ver si puedes resistirte de nuevo.

—¡No! —Bella sacudió la cabeza con energía—. No puedo hacerles eso a Lizzie y Charlie. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo? No podría vivir conmigo misma si les hiciera algo para lastimarlos.

—¡Vamos, Bella! —replicó Emmett con una risa—. ¿Tú crees que entre nosotros siete, sin mencionar al apestoso perro con el que te has estado juntando según Alice, dejaríamos que algo les pasara? ¡Por favor! —refunfuñó él, flexionando su brazo y sus músculos, lo que hizo que Rose rodara los ojos.

Bella rio y la esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos, algo que no había visto desde que nos reencontramos.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó ella, mirándome expectante.

Sin importar lo mucho que quería concederle su deseo, sabía que tenía que protegerla a ella y su hija… incluso de la misma Bella.

_«Vamos, Eddie», _pensó Emmett. «_Sabes que podemos protegerlos. Es la manera perfecta de saber si fue cosa de una vez o si se trata de algo más.»_

Ignoré a Emmett, mirando a Alice en su lugar, mientras una visión —muy similar a la anterior— llegó a su mente, de Bella meciendo a Lizzie en la silla de su habitación.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté con voz baja.

—Nada ha cambiado —me aseguró.

Volviéndome hacia Bella, le dije:

—Creo que es algo que tú deberías considerar, amor —le dije mientras sostenía su mano cuando ella abrió la boca para replicar—. Emmett tiene razón. Entre los ocho de nosotros, jamás dejaríamos que algo le pasara a Elizabeth o Charlie.

_Elizabeth, _pensó Esme con un silencioso jadeo. «_Oh, Edward, ¿como tu madre?»_

Asentí hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras esperaba que Bella contestara.

—Bien. —Finalmente suspiró—. Siempre y cuando me prometan que los mantendrán a salvo de mí.

—Por supuesto —murmuré, atrayéndola a mis brazos.

—¡Bien! —festejó Emmett, sus sentimientos reflejaban los de todos los demás—. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

—Esta noche —dijo Alice con firmeza—. No va a estar tan soleado hoy y, aparentemente, Carlisle ha decidido llamar a Eleazar.

Miramos a Carlisle, que estaba asintiendo.

—Tengo algunas ideas y creo que Eleazar es la persona perfecta para ayudarnos a entender qué es lo que está pasando con Bella y su sed. —Cuando todos abrieron la boca para hablar, él levantó una mano—. No quiero ahondar más en el tema, no hasta que Eleazar llegue. Solo tendrán que ser pacientes.

Todos suspiramos, pero asentimos, incluso yo, porque él estaba escondiendo sus pensamientos de mí y no podía obtener mucho de ellos incluso si trataba.

Carlisle se puso de pie y tomó su teléfono.

—Iré a hacer la llamada. Enseguida vuelvo —dijo, tocando el hombro de Esme mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera, la cual cerró mientras salía de la casa.

* * *

**Bien, aquí les dejó el capítulo luego de la pequeña semana de demora. **

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus reviews :) **

**Muchas gracias a Yanina por betearlo 3**

**¡Y a ustedes por leer!**

**¡Buena noche!**


End file.
